Cosplay Closet
by MurasakiBunny
Summary: Nat's got a closet full of goodies! What will be pulled out first? KevEdd shots! Enjoy!
1. Hello Nurse!

**Hey, this is my first Kevedd short, so please let me know how I'm doing! Just a small short for all you Kevedd fans out there! Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Just apply the cream against this bruise for a few days and you should be right as rain." The school nurse spoke gently to the student supporting a large purple bruise on top of their left shin. The basketball player nodded her head with a smile before slipping off the high chair and teethering out of the office.

"Thank you Ms. Nelson. Oh, bye Double Dee."

"Have a good day now, and please be well." Edd responded back before turning back to his clipboard in hand. The nerd was working as the nurse's assistant for the month, hoping to get more hands on experience working, and soon it was time for the flu shots at the high school. Ms. Nelson was very gracious for Double Dee's eager energy around the nurse's office and how proficient and careful Edd was in his work, the nurse could see a bright future for the young man.

Finishing his check off list on first aid supplies, Edd handed over the clipboard to the humming nurse.

"Here is the check list for tomorrow. All of our supplies have been updated for tomorrow, and Mr. Douglas wanted to remind you that he would have three boxes of athletic wraps in the cabinets first thing in the morning!" The nurse smiled accepting the clipboard from her small apprentice.

"Thank you again for volunteering your services for the flu shots on Thursday and Friday." Edd shook his head before grabbing his backpack from beside the coat rack.

"It's my pleasure to help you out Ms. Nelson. Now if you excuse me I will take me leave for the day." Edd waved his goodbye and made his way out the nurse's office.

School had been let out of most of their students and the after school activities were also rolling to an end for the day as Edd walked back to his locker to retrieve his coat. Fall was in full swing, and that meant the weather was taking a nose dive to the fifties, and dropping. Neatly organizing his books into his bag, Edd refastened his saddle bag across his shoulder and locked up his locker-

"Double Dweeb."

The locker next to him was ripped open, with loose leaf paper spilling from the top shelf, making the nerd shudder at the mismanagement inside the student's locker.

"Seriously Kevin, you could try harder at organizing your locker. At least put your notes and loose paper in a binder." Edd frowned at the ginger's tidiness. The nerd's face frowned deeper when said boy grabbed the fallen papers and stuffed them half heartly back inside a different shelf before slamming the door. "Kevin."

"Relax dweeb, my notes for physics and chemistry are all ready in my backpack so there's no need-"

"That is no excuse to leave the rest of the locker out of shape and unorganized." The dork growled at the ginger before looking at his locker in despair. "Messy, messy, messy." Kevin chuckled at the dork's face.

"Well if you don't like my mess, why don't you clean it for me?"

"Oh yes, the star football athlete would love to have his own personal maid to clean up his messes wouldn't he?" the comment made Kevin bark with laughter. Edd huffed and walked off towards the main entrance. It didn't take long for Kevin to catch up, but he still chuckled. "I can see the ladies flock up to you wanting be your personal maid, and the school would fund the operation." Kevin laughed again but not before swinging his arm around Edd's neck who flailed out in protest.

"Now why would I want some girl when's have the best maid right here?" Kevin whispered into the dork's ear earning a hot blush to his cheeks and ears. Edd pushed away from Kevin and swatted his shoulder. Seeing the nerd frown with pink puffed up cheeks made Kevin laugh all over again.

"Yo Captain! Wait up!"

The two boys turned to the new voice coming from behind them to see a teammate of Kevin's walking up to the duo, and they broke apart.

Kevin had asked Double Dee out during their sophmore year, but the dork declined saying he wasn't ready for a relationship. Edd offered friendship instead, but that of course didn't stop the star athlete from flirting with the dork to let him know how serious he was about him. Little did Kevin know that Edd had harbors feelings for the star football player since freshmen year, but was scared to make them known for the years of bullying from Kevin as kids and a few tormentors from other male athletes.

During their junior year, Kevin had come out that he was bisexual, but that didn't stop girls from flocking to him like flies to sweet honey. The team was okay with the news, and some would tease the poor captain with play flirting of their own with the nerd.

The outcome of such playfulness would result in painful consequences from the short tempered ginger.

While Kevin listened to the teammate named Derek, he turned his over to see the nerd place his coat over his slim arms and shoulders before pulling out his scarf from the sleeve to wrap around his neck. Blue scarf secured, the nerd smiled at the warmth and comfort the scarf provided, making the captain flush at the simple action. Derek didn't miss the look either and smiled himself.

"Yo Double Dork!" said nerd flinched at the loud voice and weakly smiled up at the tall football player.

"Salutations Derek. What can I do for you?" Edd did his best not shake in fear from the intimidating male in front of him, but with one of his bullies from his freshmen year asks for your attention, the dork's muscles wanted to take flight at the sight of possible danger. Derek raised his hands up, showing he meant no harm to the dork.

"Relax Edd, I mean no harm. I just wanted to know if you were still tutoring chemistry next Tuesday? Got to pass my next test you know." At the mention of one of his favorite subjects, Double Dee's face lit up with happiness.

"Why yes Derek, I will be holding the study session in the library right after school. I will have James and Erin along with me as my backup so please do come and get help. We don't want you falling behind on your senior year now do we?" Detek stared at Double Dee for a moment before he gave him a small smile.

"Thanks man. I'm glad you are willing to help me out here. Especially after..." The dork watched Derek rub the back of his head in bashfulness and the smart nerd nodded, knowing what the jock was talking about.

"Well, you what they say, water underneath the bridge. So let's work together from now- oof!" Edd coughed suddenly when Derek decided to smack his shoulder playfully, but with half his strength the dork knew a bruise would be left behind.

Derek laughed at the dork's pink face as he tried to catch his breath. The dork use to annoy him with his smart talk about anything to do with school, but after getting help with his math test last month and seeing how he was able to break it down better than his teacher, Derek saw Double Dee in a new light. He wasn't so bad to be around once you could understand his way of talking, and despite the losers he constantly hangs out with. Derek's dark eyes looked up at the sock hat resting up top the dork's head. He wondered what secret was hiding inside his bed of hair.

"Hey."

Uh oh.

Derek turned a little to see the captain frowning at his head and his hands clenching at his sides. Looks like Derek over stared his welcome. Glancing back at nerd, he tried to see what the captain saw that was attractive in the lanky boy. The nerd was nothing but bones. He had the gap between his front teeth and not one blemish on his face. He looked almost soft to the touch. Derek couldn't stop from tilting his head to the side to look at the dork's backside. His eyebrows rose up in surprise.

He had to admit the dork had some curves to him if you looked hard enough.

"Kevin, why are you growling like a mad dog?" Edd's voice pierced through the taller jock's thoughts. He spared a glance at the captain, and almost jumped. Earlier Kevin was frowning, but now he was practically seething. If he looked hard enough the jock could see steam coming from his ears! Wow, the captain really had it bad for the nerd! Derek suddenly smiled.

Let's see how close he could stretch the captain before he snapped!

"Again, thanks Double Dee. You are a life saver. Say I heard you were helping with the free Flu Shots tomorrow and Friday." the nerd nodded with a smile.

"Indeed. Ms. Nelson was very nice enough to let me use this event as reference on my resume for college."

"Getting ahead I see. Say, did they say you had to wear a uniform by any chance?" The dork again nodded.

"The school nurse is providing me with my very own medical coat. I also get to perform a few shots myself for practice!" The nerd was bouncing for joy over the news and the tall jock was close to laughing at the nerd's excitement. The gap between his teeth were showing, his face lit up like a Christmas tree and it looked kinda- Derek could feel a bit of heat to his cheeks while staring at the dork. He looked so feminine with his big blue eyes staring back at him. The jock coughed awkwardly into his hand before continuing.

"Yeah, that's pretty cool. I'm sure you are excited about that, but don't you think you want something better than just a lab coat? How about a Red Cross on top of your hat?" Double Dee giggled.

" I wasn't planning on wearing anything different than my hat, but now that you mention such an idea, maybe I should try it out. Ha, maybe they'll give me a nurse outfit for the occasion!" The dork joked then laughed at the suggestion, but when Derek turned to see how his captain took the joke, the ginger's face was close to matching the same shade as his hat. Derek burst into laughter.

"You're hilarious dork! Nurse outfit, so what's next? A garter belt?" The nerd laughed along with Derek, but the taller boy took a glance at the captain's face and almost choke .

The captain's expression was simply priceless.

"Whoa Captain! What's gotten you so red? You looked more red than a chili- oh hey Double Delicious!" A new male voice joined into the circle smiling from ear to ear.

"Salutations Nathan!" Edward greeted the newcomer with his gap smile while he wiped away the tears from his eyes. Nathan swung his arm around DD's shoulders with a big smile on his face like he was up to no good.

"So sexy, I heard you were playing nurse tomorrow for the free Flu shots. Could you check up temperature too? I've been feeling a little down lately. Maybe you could fill me up on some Vitam-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll pound ya." A gruff voice broke through before another arm coming around DD's small shoulders and ripping away from Nat's side. "Well guys, DD's gotta get home now. See ya later!" Kevin spoke quickly at the same time leading the nerd off to the school entrance. The two jocks left behind watched their football captain drag off his love interest, purposely not hearing his demands of release or his attempts to wiggle out of the possessive ginger's grip, but they both knew that his efforts were useless and adorkable.

Derek chuckled at the scene while Nat wore a warm smile.

"Those two, I swear..."

"Indeed, but any day now Double Delicious will eventually fall into the horny hands of our dear captain, hehehee, little sock head and the big bad ginger wolf!" Derek arched one perfect eyebrow at the teal headed jock next to him.

_"I'm surrounded by a bunch of weirdos_."

"I heard Kevin is going to try and skip the Flu Shot tomorrow." Nat laughed, his shoulders shaking with amusement.

"yeah, and his mom called the nurse office to make sure he took his shot along with a photo of the nurse with." Derek laughed too, feeling sorry for his captain tomorrow.

!

Perhaps, there was a better way- as much as Derek didn't want to work with the teal jock...

"Yo Nat, I have an idea. Think you could do me a favor?"

A happy captain equaled a good homecoming game.

XOXOXKEVEDDOXOXO

"Alright, now let's get ready to cool down for the day and run around the track. Two laps boys!" Kevin yelled out to the crowd of varsity football players, some panting heavily from their intense workout and others lighting stretching their side muscles. The boys slowly shuffled their way onto the soft track and slowly jogged around the outer ring of the track. Homecoming was coming soon, and the varsity team were pumped up for the game in two weeks. An old rivalry team was coming to their hometown, but Kevin was confident in his team that they would do well.

The captain turned around to face his team lightly jogging behind, still not stopping his own light jog, and noticed some had turned their attention towards the middle of the grass football field. The cheerleaders were practicing their routine outside, working on their placements for the big game. The Peach Creek cheerleaders were also retiring for the day and began stretching after a long hour of practice. Some of the boys snickered while pointing at a few girls still in uniform stretching their legs.

"Hey! Come on now. Focus on-" Kevin's voice was cut off by one girl in particular, her creamy legs positioned in a pose spread shoulder width apart and one hand punched into the air while the other fist rested against her hip. Her blue eyes shined brightly with excitement along with her big gap tooth smile as she kick one knee up and long black locks bounced off her shoulders- wait a minute! Gap teeth?

"_Goooo KEVIN!"_

! **SQUIRT! **The captain's nose triggered a nose bleed before tripping on his own feet and fell backwards to the track floor.

"Kevin! Kevin you okay man?" Nat ran to his best friend's side as the team crowded around their fallen captain. Nat took in Kevin's beet red face, and small trail of blood dripping from his nose... Nat resisted the urge to chuckled, so he opted to smile instead. "Maybe you should be paying attention to your own feet el' captain?" The team shared a laugh before Kevin snapped out of his daze and like a bullet tackled Nat. Before they could get too far, Derek and a few others seperated the two friends apart.

"Come on Kevin, let's finish up. Some of us have to get on the bus soon, and of us have to get their _flu shots_..." Derek smirked at Kevin's pale face. Pale white quickly changed to furious red. Just wanting to get one jab at the brunette, Kevin miscalculated his steps and didn't noticed the concrete grove seperating the grass field from the rubber turf of the track until his shoe skid back underneath his body while his head surged forward to the ground.

**CRACK!**

"Kevin!" The ginger in question heard his name before his world turned black.

XOXOXOKEVEDDXOXO

"Well Mr. Vincent, I believe we're just about done for the day. Mrs. Fritz has asked for one as well before she left today so except her to walk in." Ms. Nelson happily chirped while cleaning her small work area before turning in today. Said nurse assistant was humming a soft tune to himself as he helped clean up the small room where the flu shots have been given. The smart nerd came to help work the after school event wearing an oversized lab coat with a giant yellow striped tie to give himself a more professional look. He did get a few snickers from some girls, but Ns. Nelson loved the look and that made the dork happy. Edd was just finished wiping down the counters when the door opened up for the math teacher to walk in.

"Salutation Mrs. Fritz! Please have a seat and I'll be right with you!" The dork announced before throwing away his rubber gloves used to disinfect the tables and metal tools. Stretching on a pair of new latex gloves, he stationed himself to his small desk in front of the teacher and smiled. Making small chat about school, Eddward prepped carefully and gently gave the teacher her shot. "There! All done! You're free to go!"

"Oh thank you Eddward! you will make a great doctor, and may I say you look so professional with your lab coat and tie!" The dork blushed at such high praise that he couldn't stop his dopey gap tooth grin from growing across his face. Waving good-bye to his last patient, the dork stretched his stiff arms and back from a long two hours.

"Well, that's it for today. After I clean the nurse's office, I can make my way home." Eddward spoke out loud scanning for anything else left for him to clean. Quickly getting to work, Double Dee scrubbed down the off green tile floors and counters, along with a quick wipe down of the nurse's table. Deeming the office squeaky clean, Double Dee removed his medical coat and placed it inside the closet next to the office desk. Now wearing his simple burnt orange sweater, the dork dusted himself off before leaving the office, locking the door behind him.

"Hurry man! Captain's still in the trainer's office."

"Man I heard he got hurt pretty badly in practice." The two players rushed off past Eddwatd before their footsteps disappeared down the hallway.

Eddward froze from his spot at the wooden door. _Kevin, hurt in practice? _The dork turned towards the direction of the trainer's office. "Oh dear..." Before he realized where he was going, Eddward was just a few steps away from walking down the hallway leading to the trainer's office.

"Okay Kevin, just keep this pack of ice on your forehead and the swelling should go down. I have to take off now so the room will be locked once you leave, but for now take your time and rest." The trainer advised the captain before the sounds of shoes tapping hard floor bounced across the room to the entrance. Edd saw Nat and Detek walking out along with the trainer who shut the door behind him.

"So how is he really Scot?" Derek asked the trainer once the door closed. Scot sighed, rubbing his head.

"Kevin should be just fine. He bruised his forehead pretty badly, but a small cut was all he got from the fall. It could have been a whole lot worse. Bless his luck. Just some ice and sleep and he should be fine by tomorrow." The trainer smiled at the two jocks who were relieved of such good news.

Double Dee sighed in heavy relief. Kevin was okay, nothing life threatening.

"Hey, Double Delicious!"

Eddward jumped two feet in the air, realizing he had been caught easdropping. Cherry red, the dork causally faced the grinning men down the hall. "Greetings gentlemen."

"Hey Edd, what brings you down here to my office?" Double Dee swallowed, he couldn't bring himself to lie and they already caught him earlier.

"It came to my attention that Kevin had suffered an injury, so I thought I could come see about his wellbeing." Double Dee wanted to punch himself. Why now must here stutter over his words? Maybe it was because he could see Nathan and Derek's wide grins from behind the trainer.

_"Please say they didn't know about my infatuation!"_

"Yo Scot! You got nothing to worry about! We got Doctor Eddward in the house!" Derek came behind the small dork and patted his shoulder lightly.

"Eddward will get the captain back on his feet in no time!" Nat added on patting his other shoulder. Before the dork could add his two cents, the trainer spoke first.

"Really? That's great Eddward! Ms. Nelson tells me nothing but good things about you so I know I can trust you with this task. If you will excuse me boys I'm running late for a meeting. Excuse me!" With that, Scot faded off the stairs leaving a dumbfounded dork wth two still grinning jocks and their passed captain needing medical attention.

What was a dork to do?

XOXOXOKEVEDDXOXOXO

"Now Kevin, I need you to slowly sit up so I can check your head wrap. I might need to give you a new wrap since this one is dirty." Kevin watched the nurse glide his latex rubber hands up his toned arms to rest on his shoulders so he could help him sit up. Kevin did so without blinking his eyes away from the nurse's face as he frowned with concentration. Once Kevin was propped up against the fluffy pillow, Edd leaned closer to the ginger's head and gently unwrapped the dark wrap. His cyan eyes focused on his task that he didn't feel Kevin's hand that rested closely to his right thigh until-

!

The nurse flinched before he frowned down at his patient. Kevin just smiled at the supposed frown which looked more like a pout.

"Kevin, I ask that you relax-"

"I am relaxed." The captain flexed his fingers making the nurse flinched again.

"And _reframe_ from touching my backside." Kevin flexed his fingers again, and Edd pouted deeper. "Mr. Barr-"

"Sorry dork but it was mocking me, with it's pretty cotton candy lace. It's color reminds me of your face right now." Kevin purred out watching the nurse above him squirm in his grasp. Edd tried so hard not to give Kevin the satisfaction, but his callous hand over his lace covered cheek was sending sparks up and down his body. Even his knees would not stop rattling like maracas. That naughty hand slithered down one creamy thigh and Edd couldn't stop the moan from escaping his mouth.

"Ooh, Kevin..."

!

"Come here nurse!" Said nurse was pulled and flipped onto the firm mattress below, head resting against the pillow and now staring up into smokey, _hungry_ green eyes.

"Kevin, what-_eek_! Put my leg down!" Edd jerked when Kevin pull his right leg on top his shoulder. The football player ogled the pink thigh high stocking wrapped tight around the nerd's leg and pressed a kiss against his inner knee. The nurse quivered from the soft touch.

Kevin felt his pants grow tight from the sight before him. The pink underwear peeking from his skirt was too tempting not to see more, but the dork stopped that plan hard with a slap to his hand. The nurse pulled the skirt lower over his crotch with a glare in his cyan eyes, but it only made the picture more adorkable.

Kevin smirked down before taking the ankle of Edd's left leg around his hip. The dork panicked, now feeling more open and vulnerable.

"Kevin Barr! Cease! Desist from any- chee! Aaah!" Kevin silenced his rant with a soft rub against his pink underwear with his growing hot muscle. The ginger groaned from the friction between the two and the sight of cheer pink panties before him. He swallowed the saliva pooling in his mouth. He had to drag this out as long as he could before this sight was gone forever.

"Aaaah! Kevin! Stop!" The ginger pressed on harder, teasing both of them with a smooth rhythm exciting the hot nurse below whose voice grew louder and louder. "No more... Aaaah! Kev..." Said horny boy sped up making his nurse almost squirm from his grip, but he held him firmly in place. Kevin watched with a growing smile as a spot on the pink underwear slowly change from cotton candy pink to magenta. His little nurse was getting excited, but Kevin didn't want him to pop just yet. Green eyes noticed his unmarked neck. Kevin licked his lips, imagining the love bites he could speckle all over his juggler.

So the captain went to work.

"Ah! Kev-Ouch!" Edd panicked when he felt teeth bite too hard into his skin, but the hot gentle strokes of Kevin 's tongue resided the small pain. Hearing the dork moan above him drive Kevin to press on lower down to his clothed collarbone.

"Kevin... Kevin... Kevin- KEVIN WAKE UP!"

Said ginger jumped up from his sleep, knocking the blaket over from his lap and frightening the person next to him who called his name. Looking to his left, he noticed Nat and Derek wearing matching grin with a troubled Edd looking down at his face.

"Kevin, are you alright? You were talking in your sleep." Edd asked, totally not seeing the jocks behind him trying in vain to hold their laughter. Kevin wanted to growl at the two idiots, but seeing the nerd worried about him pushed that feeling aside for later.

"Nah, it's just my head. A small headache, but nothing Advil can't cure." Seeing the dork's smile made Kevin's heart jump, and if his two so called friends weren't here...

"Say Double Delicious, why don't me and Derek here get out of your way so you can attend dear ol captain here?" Nat patted Edd's shoulder, drawing the dork's attention away from Kevin's happy face.

"Well, I could but I do not possess the proper-"

"Hey no worries, Scot was nice enough to leave out his medical carrying case for you." Derek pulled out a medium sized metal case with a giant Red Cross on the fron. Double Dee smiled with graditude.

"Oh thank you Derek! This is perfect! I should be able to apply the necessary steps to clean and take care of Kevin's injuries in no time." The dork popped opened the case and a small spread of medical supplies, all brand new, were waiting for the dork to use.

"Now that you have everything, I'll grab Kevin's bag from my car and drop it off, but we'll leave you to your work in the mean time." Nat waved as he and Derek left the two boys alone. Once the door closed, Double Dee stretched his arms then shrugged off his bag to the ground.

"If you will excuse me Kevin, I'll go and check the box here to make sure I have everything..." the dork walked off to the corner of the room leaving his backside open for the ginger to ogle the whole way.

Kevin groaned, and shifted awkwardly under the blacket. His wet dream from earlier was still playing inside his head, and he prayed the outcome of this little procedure would be just as close and as good!

Back with the dork, Edd popped open then metal container to see what he had in order to proceed in checking on Kevin's- the small shelf inside shifted from Edd's searching. "Another compartment?" Pulling the shelf up, he peered down into the hidden items and found-

!

Edd could feel his face flush terribly red. "_A nurse outfit?_!" With shaky hands, he pulled out the white gown with short sleeves to reveal black thigh high stockings, a nurse hat and-

"Oh dear!" A matching black garter belt and underwear?!

"Dork? You okay back there?" Kevin's voice called out from behind the curtain.

"Of-of course! Nothing's wrong!" Edd sighed. How did he get into this mess?

"Dork, I'm about two seconds from jumping off this mat." Edd jumped, and his body began to move.

"Mr. Barr you will do no such thing!" Kevin chuckled, already on his feet, and slowly stepping closer to the moving shadow behind the curtain. A huge grin appeared on his face. What could that cute dork be doing in such a hurry? Reaching for the curtain, he heard a faint snap before he pulled it off white sheet back.

**SNAP!**

"Sorry to keep you waiting Mr. Barr," the dork greeted the ginger with another snap of his latex gloves. Kevin could feel his shovel chin crack against the hard floor when his eyes took sight of the cute dork.

On second thought, cute was too weak of a word to describe Double Dee with his clean white nurse outfit. The suit was form fitting, hugging his small chest and hips perfectly. The skirt just hitting his mid thigh where it barely touched the black thigh high stockings. His eternal sick hat was off and in place was a small nurse hat and wavy ink locks framed his round pink face.

Oh yeah, Kevin was in trouble!

* * *

**Alright! This is part one! Again first time, but if you enjoyed this, please leave a review and get excited for the next part! Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d, and Derek is some random dude...**


	2. Hello Nurse pt2

**I'm back with part two! Please read and review, and you just might see what will come up next! Excuse any errors or spelling! My first time with boyxboy smut so please let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Helllloooo Nurse!~" Kevin called out, getting an eyeful of the pretty nurse before him. He gave a sweet whistle when Edd shifted his long black clad legs... Oh his hand was itching to touch-

"Please reframe from touching my person and return back onto the mat, or I will leave this room in _this outfit_." The dork nurse ordered the ginger who looked very close to pouncing on him. Not really going forward with that suggestion, Edd just really hoped that Kevin wouldn't call him out in his bluff. Luckily for the ravenette the jock backtracked to the mat bed and sat like a good boy, green eyes never leaving him.

Nodding in approval, he turned back to his box to grab the proper tools for re-wrapping Kevin's injury. Double Dee signed sadly to himself. _"What did I get myself into? I just saw the suit and the next thing I know the suits' on my person! Oh dear! Don't panick Eddward! Don't freak out! If I can get Kevin to relax, then I can deliver the shot with ease and he won't feel a thing!"_

Double Dee leaned forward to put things back inside, and his ears picked up a whine from his quiet patient. Edd could feel a blush rise on his cheeks as he quickly pulled the ends of the dress down from exposing his backside. Blast this dress! The suit only stopped at his mid-thighs!... "_Who would have thought that I had such power over the ginger?"_ The thought brought a small smile on his face. Founding the adhesive cloth tape and antibiotic ointment, the nurse closed his box and turned his head over to peek at Kevin. The poor jock was panting like a dog waiting for the command so he could be rewarded. The dork shivered at the look the jock was giving him, he averted his eyes but Double Dee couldn't stop the blush that heated his pale cheeks. He swallowed to wet his dry throat, feeling he wasn't going to make this procedure alive, and slowly walked to the ginger waiting at the mat bed.

Kevin watched in slow motion as the nurse made his way towards him, one black stocking clad leg after the other. He stared as his hips gave a little sway with each step and soon he was standing next to his side. A cough brought clouded green eyes to meet the nurse's face who appeared calm, even if his knees were shaking a little.

"If you will turn your head towards the wall, I will unwrap the cloth from your head so I can see your wound." Edd instructed his patient, pointing to the corner at the opposite side of the room. Kevin turned to the pointed direction with a smirk and soon he felt the dork's hand gently touch his wrapped forehead. With careful hands, Edd unwrapped the cloth around his head to see the scar left behind from Kevin's fall. Double Dee grimaced at the mulberry bruise surrounding the fat cut on his left side. At least the cut was not bleeding out. Eddy grabbed the alcohol and a cotton ball, dipping the cotton tail halfway before dabbing the cut. A little jump was all Kevin gave when the soaked ball met with cut and when Edd applied the ointment on the bruise, the jock relaxed against his gentle rubs. Eddy couldn't stop the smile from stretching across his face until Kevin peek up at him and smiled back.

"What are you smiling about?" Edd immediately flushed, turning away from the ginger's view.

"Now I need to re-wrap your forehead. The bruise will deflate within a few days as long as you apply some ointment." Eddy talked quickly, applying the square bandaid over the cut, then grabbing the adhesive cloth and stretching out a good amount-

Eddy fell stiff, feeling something crawl around his hip. "Kevin, _please_ reframe from touch-"

"Now you can't expect me to not even _attempt_ to see how this dress is fitting you sooo perfectly?~" Edd frowned, fighting down a blush. He could hear Kevin purr out that sentence, his forest greens burning a trail up his body. The nurse shivered from his hand rubbing small circles against his hipbone. As Kevin's hand slid over to nurse's backside, Edd slapped his hand away, earning a pout from his patient.

"Kevin, sit still so I can finish wrapping your head." Edd gently commanded now leaning closer to start the process, but Kevin scooted away just as Edd touched his hair. The nurse frowned. "Kevin, hold still." Edd put his left knee on top of the mat leaning closer. Finally, Edd was successful in wrapping the cloth tape a few times around Kevin's head, and the jock was suddenly very quiet by the whole thing... "See, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Edd looked down at Kevin's face to see green eyes looking at something else. Edd followed the path Kevin was looking down at to see... his left hip was exposed. Edd jumped off the mat, pulling down the dress and flushing cherry red from the ginger's bewildered but heated eyes.

"Was that-"

"No."

"Were you wearing-"

"NO Kevin! Don't say it!"

"-black _lace_ underwear?" Kevin stopped burning a hole at the once exposed hip to look up at Edd's tomato face. Cyan eyes looked anywhere but Kevin's direction, the nurse muttered to himself for being careless. Edd didn't feel the warm hand take hold of his smaller pale wrist until he jumped upon feeling warm lips press gently to the back of his hand. Edd glanced at Kevin's smile and the dork pouted back.

"Thank you dork. You didn't have to come in and help me out but you did, so thanks." Kevin's smiled bigger when the nurse turned up with nose but his pink cheeks glowed bright from the simple praise. The jock pulled the nurse gently closer and Edd didn't fight back, just stared into green eyes. For a minute the two boys stared into each other's faces before Kevin blushed at Edd's curious cyan blues. With the eye contact broken, Edd flushed too.

"Would you like some ice for your head? You could experience a headache later." when the jock agreed, the nurse scooped up a bag full of chopped ice, tying the plastic wet bag tightly, before gently pressing the bag against his patch. Kevin sighed heavily from the cold relieve now flushing away the hot throbbing bruise, relaxing back against the headboard. Kevin's bigger hand pressed against Edd's smaller one, giving the nurse a gentle squeeze. Edd's cheeks flushed pink from the gentle caress. "Is, is there anything else I can do for you -" Unfortunately, Edd didn't double check the ice bag.

**SPLOOSH!**

Kevin jerked from his spot, sputtering water as it rushed down his hair and face. Edd jumped back from the sudden water rush before quickly scooping the busted bag and throwing it away.

"Oh my goodness! Kevin! You okay? I'm so sorry! Please remove your jacket! It's soaked!" Double Dee was jumping from surprise to bossy quick, but the action was adorable to Kevin and he complied to the nurse's wishes. Double Dee helped push down the shoulders of the jacket- before his movements ceased. Kevin looked up at the nurse's face to see bewilderment, cyan eyes looked close to ejecting from their sockets. Un-blinked eyes stared hard at the chiseled chest that greeted from behind the wet jacket with freckles dotted all over his pecks, shoulders and some on his tan neck. The nurse watched a few beads of water slide down from his neck and raced pass his sculpted abs. Double Dee's mouth watered, lips were turning chapped quick and his pink tongue darted out to wet them.

Kevin shivered seeing the dork almost pant at seeing his toned upper body. He smirked before shaking the rest of the jacket off to show off his muscular arms and shoulders.

"You like what you see?" Double jumped out of his daze to look at the smug jock's face. He looked away from his green eyes and pouted. Too bad his cheeks betrayed him turning rosy pink.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable with my staring-"

"Quite the opposite nurse." Kevin took one small hand, pulling off the latex glove, and pressing the pale palm against his racing heart. The nurse wanted to pull his hand back, but the jock's grip was firm. "Double Dee, this is what you do to me. This excitement, the rush of adrenaline every time you get close to me." Kevin sighed, he never was good with words. He was more the expressive type. "This feeling right now is like, making a touchdown. Only you could get me this high Double Dork." Kevin smiled with sincerity, and Edd flushed at the confession. He could hear his own heart thumping against his lithe chest. Kevin sighed, slowly letting go of his hand. "I know you're probably still cautious of me still after all these years and who would blame you for being suspicious about a jock asking a cute dork like you out? I still like you Edd, but if you don't to go out with me I hope, we can, s-sss-still be-" Trying to say that "f" work was too painful to spit out.

"That's where you are incorrect Kevin." Kevin frowned when the nurse decided to speak, but when the same hand reached for his cheek, he didn't expect for the cute nurse to kiss his tan lips! Surprised and stunned speechless, Kevin flushed at Edd's bold move for taking away their first kiss. The nurse moaned against his warm mouth, and Kevin snapped back to reality, wrapping his strong arms around Edd's smaller waist. The jock pulled the nurse into his lap and immediately their groins made contact, earning a moan from both males. Kevin pulled away slowly, enjoying the soft taste of Edd's lips and looked over his blushing face. The nurse hat was tilting off his round head and inky curled hair was still wild but framed his face to create a sexy look to the now panting nerd. Kevin had to bite his lower lip, hard enough hoping this wasn't a dream he would wake up from.

"Kevin," The nurse's eyes fluttered open to stare into forest greens and Kevin couldn't breathe. "The truth is that I've _always_ liked you. All the way back on our last year of middle school I've liked you. I've admired you from afar, never thinking you would be interested in a relationship with a dork like me, a male no less." Edd's face changed from embarrassed to sad quickly, eyes leaving the bewildered green pair and trailing down to his lap. "I was fine with being known as the dork that lived across from you, but you gave me quite a shock when you asked me out freshmen year. A part of me wanted to say yes, but the feeling of doubt stopped me from jumping too soon. You have to understand that along with the years of bullying from you and other jocks, I came to think you were only teasing me to raise your rank on the social pole. We were freshmen after all. I took the safe route and declined your offer, but after my rejection you came to me for help with school work along with a few of the jocks in the football team. I feared you all would gain up and use me as your personal punching bag, but you all surprised me and slowly showed progress with your grades." the nurse flashed a smile at the silent jock. Edd took one hand and cradled Kevin's cheek giving his right cheekbone a gentle thumb rub. "It makes me feel jubilant to know when I helped tutored you and your friends that you all were doing better because I helped. Not to mention I haven't been bullied like I feared would have happened in my high school career since sophomore year. I guess I have you to thank, don't I?" Edd gave Kevin a knowing look, the gap tooth smile showing when the jock flushed, looking guilty. "As much as I relished in the fact I wasn't as big as a target as I was before, I had high hopes to give you an answer to your question, but deep down I was still scared to give what you wanted to hear. Once you said you were bisexual, I felt worse trying to tell you how I felt seeing as you had a lot of girls to choose from. You could have anyone you want from our school, so why me?" Double Dee's voice got softer at the end of his sentence, feeling so small on top of the stronger ginger that he began to quiver.

The jock stayed silent through Edd's speech, but when he felt the little nurse quiver in what could have been fear, Kevin decided to intervene and show this cute dork how much he has been pinning over him. He could have just _flashed_ the dork what has been pulsing in his pants since Edd appeared dressed to cure _any_ pain, but the jock finally had him in his grasp. He wasn't about to scare him off now.

Kevin leaned closer to plant another kiss against the sniffling nurse and his soft pink cheek, only making him press another small peck before looking at Edd's pink face. "Why not you? Double Dee, you may enjoy bugs, and science, and disinfected spray a whole degree more than the average teenager, but that's just a little piece of of what I like about you." Kevin gave Edd a smile before pressing another kiss now to his rosy left cheek. "Your level of genius annoyed me when we were younger, that you could bring Eddy's silly scams to life with just junk, but deep down I always thought you were pretty cool for a dweeb." Kevin purred against Edd's swan neck, planting soft kisses from behind his ear down to the junction of his neck and shoulder, earning moans from the quiet nurse which encouraged him to continue further. "In middle school, you Ed's still aggravated the hell out of me with the stupid pranks and scams to win more money, but when Nazz told me that you helped give back half the money that was stolen by Eddy multiple times I figured you were more roped into the scams than you wanted to be. Got tired of rigging peoples money, eh goody two-shoes?" Kevin popped open the first two buttons of the nurse outfit, showing off creamy untouched skin and blew cool breath against the collarbone successfully giving the dork goosebumps.

Kevin licked his lips, he was going to enjoy marking every _inch _of the dork's skin.

Edd watched with his big cyan eyes as the jock took his time peppering his exposed neck with butterfly kisses. The sweet words Kevin was raining down on Edd was almost too much for the shaking nerd, he feared he would crumble from just the undeserving praises. Edd gasped at the cold air brushing his now exposed collarbone, his little waist giving a small shiver. The nurse gulped at the hungry face Kevin was giving his chest, Edd was afraid he would be swallowed whole! Quickly grabbing his taunt shoulders, Edd groaned from the return of tan hot lips against his skin, now eager and ready to touch as much as possible.

!

"Aaah!" Edd bucked against Kevin's hips, gripping his shoulders harder than before. Kevin was equally surprised, not expecting such a response. His lips had just grazed over one cotton candy nipple and to hear Double Dee cry out like that? _How high could he go when hitting the climax? __What other noises could he make?_ The jock smiled at the thought and gave his nipple another kiss. "Aaah, Kevin..." Said ginger purred from Edd calling out his name.

"Mmm, say it again dork." Kevin grabbed the candy nipple with his lips and the nurse bucked again.

"Aaah-Kevin, wait," Double Dee began to squirm in Kevin's grip, but the jock's hands held him closer by the hips. Kevin started a rhythm with his hips against the small nurse, their groins bumping into the other and Edd gripped tighter on the jock's thick shoulders. Wanting to see what was hiding underneath the white dress, tan hands kneaded against pale hips moaning a whine before gently groping the nurse's stocking clad thighs. The material gave both jock and nerd shivers up their bodies, and Kevin wanted to feel more!

Double Dee was being attacked from the front, down below and from behind and really soon his little boner would want release! Too bad the underwear material is close to the same nylon material as the stockings. Such delicious frictions jolting in Edd's hips and the nurse pulled Kevin closer to his chest. Seeing that as a good sign, Kevin continued rolling their hips together while his hungry lips were getting acquainted with the untampered right nipple.

"Aaah! Kevin! No more-Ack! Kev!" Edd jolted from the sudden hard bite delivered from the smug jock below. His forest greens were drinking up the sight of the hot and horny dork humping his lap, his voice going squeaky and his little man was growing against his own clothed member.

"No more, what _nurse_?" Kevin asked, a smug grin showing off his white teeth before he continued to kiss and mark his collarbone also squeezing and fondling his small pectorals. Edd shivered from the onslaught of kisses and bites from the hot lips below him, but now it was Edd's turn. With as much strength as he could muster, Double Dee wiggled out of Kevin's arms and pushed him against the headboard.

"Please sit back, relax, and let me take care of you." Edd rested his small hands against freckled shoulders while looking up at Kevin with big owl eyes, his wavy ink hair all out of place and hat now against the the other side of his head. With his top still wide open the dork nurse was giving Kevin quite a seductive picture that all Kevin could do was nod. Edd pecked Kevin's lips before traveling slowly down his chiseled jaw. Gently stroking lazy patterns across his buff pectorals with his small hands, the nurse's lips continued under his chin, a soft lick at the base of his neck that earned a shudder from the quiet jock. Edward wanted to giggle, but focused on the task at hand. Soft kisses trailed over the tan collarbone and his pink tongue would lap up stray water drops still behind from the busted ice bag. Kevin moaned from his little nurse's "treatment", he could get used to this after every practice. The jock shivered just thinking about Double Dee waiting for Kevin, on his king size bed at home wearing his sexy nurse outfit and ready to dress any injuries that occurred during practice.

!

Kevin snapped down to see the dork rubbing gently against the bulge throbbing inside his pants. His deep blue eyes stared up at forest greens as he delivered gentle kisses onto his abs and down his stomach stopping right at the tip of the tent.

"Will you do me the honor?" the dork's voice was deeper than usual, his ocean blues darker, sensual even. Kevin groaned from the image Edd was giving and quickly pulled the strings holding his pants. In four seconds flat, Kevin had pushed his boxers down for his throbbing member to popped out of hiding, which smack Double Dee's nose in the process. Kevin had to bite his lip from cracking up at the nurse's surprised face. He was too cute for his own goo-

"Ah!" Kevin jumped at the sudden wet touch coming from the nurse's warm cavern. Soon a small hand gently caressed his hot member, rubbing a pulsing vein from the side with his thumb. Kevin groaned loudly from the gentle touches and watched with baited breath as Double Dee gave soft licks up top his throbbing head. Double Dee stared at the delicious looking cock before him, his own twitching with excitement, and slowly lowered his lips over the head. Edd moaned from the taste and musk that filled his mouth and nose. Kevin was sweaty and dirty from practice, but it was Kevin and the clean obsessed nerd loved it! His small mouth pulled back from the now semi-wet member, giving him a few strokes before returning to sucking off the redhead before him. Curious as to how the ginger was taking this, Edd glanced up at Kevin with dark blue eyes... and licked his lips. Kevin was overheating fast! Gasping for oxygen and face flushed pink, the football jock was a sight that went straight to the nurse's trembling member still hiding inside black lace.

The jock's imagination, his dreams of this moment flew right out of the window-this was ten time better than he could have ever thought possible! The nurses' mouth was warm and so inviting! The little nerd was better than Kevin expected, and when his teeth grazed a vein the jock couldn't stop from bucking his hips into the warm cavern, earning a groan from the working mouth below. He gripped the sheets underneath him, trying not to explode inside the warmth but it was getting harder and harder with each stroke and flick of his small tongue. Green cloudy eyes flutter open to see the nurse hard at work and almost seized up. While Edd pumped his thick member, his small hips were rocking up in the air also excited from their hot activity. The skirt was rocking with his jerking head when slowly Kevin watched the skirt fall up his arched back to expose his black lacy-

!

Drops of red drip down the overheating ginger and his face resembled a ripe tomato. _Holy shit!_ _The dork's wearing a thong! Sweet Jesus!_ More drops of blood squirted from his nose and spattered his sleek abs and chest. He couldn't stop from leaking precut into Edd's cute mouth from the view before him, but anymore torture and Kevin would explode!

"E-Edd- Wait!" Kevin rested a hand against the nurse's bushy black bangs, and big cyan eyes blinked up at Kevin in confusion. Edd hummed his confusion, sending shivers on his hot member and hips. The picture was too much-

!

Kevin pressed Edd down closer to the base of his groin, his member successfully hitting the back of the dork's throat. Kevin groaned as his hot seed was released into the hot cavern waiting for him. Edd groaned as well, surprised from the unexpected shove into his throat. Sticky streams sprayed inside his cheeks and slowly down his throat just for a few seconds before the grip behind his head went limp. Slowly Edd pulled off Kevin's member with a pop, finally able to breathe from such an exhilarating moment. Kevin still have some left and spurted the dork's pink lips. Edd darted his tongue across his top then bottom lip to swipe the last remains of Kevin's warm seed before he wiped off the stray stream against his button nose. The nurse giggled that his little hips shook as well. That was quicker than he imagined.

"I didn't expect the "Special K" to be down and out after just a blowjob." Happy blue eyes looked up at the football jock, ... and realized he made a mistake. He shouldn't have opened his mouth, but what he _should_ have done was put some distance between the two of them a few nano-seconds ago. "Kevin?" said boy just stared into now frightful cyan eyes before... he... snapped.

_Click!_

Snatching Edd's right arm, the jock pulled the cute nurse up into his space, smashing their lips together and startling the nurse to yelp inside Kevin's mouth. At long last, the soft petaled lips that were Double Dee's, finally planted against him and they felt softer than _any_ candy in the world! Kevin moaned, enjoying the softness against his hot lips, and pulled the dork closer mashing his freckled wet chest against pale pink. Edd shuddered when Kevin pulled him closer to his hot body and moaned himself when Kevin licked his lips, begin for entrance to his cave. Hooded blue eyes stared at Kevin for a moment before submitting to the hot passion burning inside his body, wrapping his arms around his neck. Feeling Doubled Dee respond back positively to his fast advances, Kevin released his grip and decided to explore untouched territory while their tongues came out to play. While Edd rested his small hands against Kevin's broad shoulders, curious calloused hands groped the clothed waist, stomach, and spine of the nurse enjoying the squeaks and moans earned from his touches. Kevin really loved the squeak Edd gave when his hands traced over his round behind! Kevin gave off a goofy laugh before Edd snapped away from their hot makeup with a gasp, both sullen lips shined with their saliva.

"Kev-! Don't look!" Edd avoided eye contact from Kevin while pulling down his skirt from exposure.

"Why not? Let me see." Kevin simply asked, gently rubbing one of his gluteus maximums and successfully making him squirm. Still averting his eyes from Kevin's Edd shook his head again. Kevin was not having this: the two horny boys did not get _this_ far and decide to call it quits right here! A little force wouldn't hurt anyway.

"Alright, then I guess you don't want some _relief_ down there do you?" Kevin taunted while gently rubbing the small tent poking from behind the skirt. Edd trembled from the gentle touch but still held the skirt down from being looked at. Kevin tried a different tactic and kissed the blushing nurse. The jock's hands left Edd's cute butt to travel up to his small swollen pectorals and tugged his cute pink nipples, earning a surprised gasp.

"Kevin!" Edd mumbled into said boy's mouth, grabbing hold of his shoulders again. Edd moaned loudly for Kevin's crotch rubbed against his and Kevin began to speckle his swan neck with hickeys. Kevin pushed his weight against Edd's skinny body to toppled over him against the mat bed but didn't stop his humping in between Edd's legs. The blushing nurse felt something hot rub up against his hand that still held his skirt down and the jock above him groaned from the new soft friction.

... Edd wanted to hear him groan again.

With gentle care, Edd stroked the bigger penis and Kevin groaned louder, breathing hot breath against his neck. Edd shivered from the heat and began to stroke slowly. With each stroke, the humping went faster and harder back into the small nurse's hand, and thanks to the leaking pre cum Edd's hand got wet fast. Kevin stopped his bitting for second to see the little nurse beneath resting his arms above Edd's black hair. Hat was off to the side but the nurse didn't care, for he was lost in the friction created by the two of them. His long pale legs relaxed against Kevin's hips and the hazed nurse moaning Kevin's name like a mantra. His cyan eyes now glossy and half hooded, a deep shade of blue filled with lust and desire. Kevin could watched Edd in this position for days, a wet dream waiting to happen but he would prefer delivering the pleasure himself, and sending them both over the edge. Fondly the black clad calf, Kevin brought Edd's left leg over his shoulder to rain soft kisses onto both skin and stocking. Reaching the back of his knee with his lips, a jolt tingle down Edd's leg to his hips making the hot nurse squeeze Kevin suddenly, but the jock didn't mind. In fact, he gave more soft kisses making the nurse below him whimper and squirm from the gentle onslaught to his leg.

"Aah! Kevin! Sto-Ug!" Edd arched his back with his cry and Kevin had to bite his lip from such a scene. Kevin felt himself grow bigger, and if he wasn't plowing inside the cute dork soon he would explode! He didn't have anything to use as lube, and Double Dee would not have liked using the ointment cream inside his butt either.

"Kevin, no more! I can't -I can't wait!" Edd stared up at the jock with big blue eyes begging for release. His hand still stroked Kevin's thick member, but when did his other hand start pumping his pink hole?! Kevin flushed at the horny nurse swallowed up in the sparks of pleasure his fingers were giving himself and Kevin had enough!

"Double Dee..." Holding on to the left leg still resting on his shoulder, Kevin pushed Edd's hand away from abusing his own sex and plunge one right finger inside the tight passage. Edd cried out from the longer finger invading his tight space, but whimper when Kevin stayed still.

"Kevin, why did you stop?" Cyan eyes pleaded for more and Kevin added his middle finger. Edd arched his back from the next finger and Kevin waited for Edd to adjust, but the nurse surprised him again. "Kevin why are you teasing me? Don't make me wait...Kevin please..." Edd touched the abusive hand and stared up at the jock waiting for him. Kevin shook his head moving his hand again to prepare the dork for his size.

"Be patient dweeb, you're tight little ass can't take-"

"Kevin Barr! Please! Don't make me wait!" Edd grabbed the jacket that still was left on his arms pulling the jock to his face. "I've waited three years for this moment... and it's my fault for not making the years shorter when you asked me out the first time. Don't think that I'm this quiet nerd who doesn't know what's going around in the world. I am a virgin but I do know what goes on in a homosexual foreplay and how it is done, but I'm ready. I've been ready the day you asked me out. Please don't make me wait... I need you." During Edd's mini speech, tears began to form then slowly slip down his cheeks. Finally noticing the fallen tears, he quickly grabbed his nurse and covered his flaming hot face. "Oh dear, how embarrassing..."

Kevin was stunned silent from the sudden boldness in Edd's voice but to see the bashful nerd come back, he chuckled at the cute nurse. He gently grabbed the small wrist and moved the hand away from Edd's face. "Me too Edd." the jock smiled, giving him a small peck to his rosy lips. "I need you too." Sitting up straight, Kevin wrapped Edd's right leg around his waist then aligned his member to the pink hole waiting for him.

"Keeev-" the nurse moaned then pouted at the still teasing jock who wore a big smile before he jerked his head back as Kevin shoved right on in with one push. Edd's whole face flushed pink, a perfect circle formed on his mouth as every inch of his anus was filled before he grasp for breath and squeeze down to the size of Kevin's length. A perfect fit. Edd tapped his heel to Kevin's back signaling he was ready and Kevin reeled back to thrust bac-

"AAAH!" the impact caused Edd's own member to squirt a stream of cum onto Kevin's chest, shocking both boys. Edd's face flamed bright while Kevin bit his lip from the cute look Edd was presenting, averting his eyes at all cost.

"Was I that good babe?" Kevin taunted the nurse who huffed before he continued his steady pace. Edd gasped with each thrust, and a few more squirts of semen landed onto his own stomach and chest.

"Kev, so good. Please-please don't stop!"Edd begged as their hips rocked together. Edd grabbed the sheet below him while his other hand grabbed his own member, but Kevin slapped his hand away. Instead, he pumped the little nerd's who jumped at his callous hand rubbing against his sensitive flesh. "Kev-ug, oh Kevin..." the jock grinned as the nurse threw his head back on the mat, his black wavy lock blocking some of his face but the wild hair was making the nurse looked even more delicious. Keeping Edd's left leg over his shoulder, Kevin leaned closer to the pale chest and licked up the stray semen spilled across his belly and pectorals and not missing a beat. Edd moaned over Kevin's hot tongue gliding over the pumping heart, but Kevin's tempo was getting old too soon.

"Kevin, f-faster please." said jock grunted before picking up speed, but the pace wasn't much of a difference than before and the little horny nurse was getting frustrated fast with all this teasing! "Kevin please go faster! All this teasing and slow tempo is driving me crazy! I want _all_ of you inside me!" Edd exclaimed, gripping his arms that were close to his head and his right leg squeezing Kevin closer to his hot body. Kevin's hips stopped rocking to stare down at Edd's face flushed red and tears of frustration leaked from the corners. Twice again the raven nurse was surprising him at every turn, the horny minx! His little lover wanted more...

The Special K would _give_ him more!

Kevin kissed Edd's warm lips before adjusting the leg around his waist to now rest against his open shoulder. Stocking clad calfs and toes waved at the ceiling as Kevin leaned closer to the panting nurse. "I'm sorry nurse for keeping you waiting." Edd flinched, blinking surprised eyes at the ginger above and almost squeezing his hips together.

_Did-did Kevin just get bigger? _

Green eyes dropped three shades darker as they stared lovingly at Edd's cyan blues. Edd couldn't help but feel a slight shiver run up his spine. Why did he feel like a cornered rabbit facing a hungry wolf? "Allow the Special K to satisfy your needs..." the ginger purred out the sentence before resting his hands-on either side of Edd's head. Adjusting his knees on top of the mat bed, Kevin pulled out a few inches before sliding back in-

!

Edd at first was looking at Kevin dark smile, but now his vision was covered in white spots! The sensation coming from his rear was truly different from before and the hot stabbing of Kevin jr was on fast repeat that soon filled the stuffy trainer's room with loud smacks of skin slapping skin and Edd's cries of pleasure. White now mixed with black spots continued to blind Edd's eyes totally missing the hungry look Kevin was giving the moaning nurse, salivating from the sight of Edd in ecstasy.

"Ahh! Ahh! AAAH! Kev-More! Ahh! AAH! Yes-More!" Edd was singing all the right notes, music to the ginger's ears and it only encouraged the jock was press on. Edd couldn't believe the speed and strength Kevin was demonstrating to his now abused hole. The dork had heard of the rumors of Kevin's strength, but he wasn't expecting this, this huge small tingling sensation at the beginning of penetration was nothing compared this _beastly_ power driven inside the ginger now drilling inside of him. As Double Dee was enjoying this new speed, Kevin had better plans: he suddenly stopped then slipped out of Edd's swollen hole. Even thought Edd had a chance to regulate his breathing, he whined from the sudden emptiness. "Kevin, why-"

**POOF!**

Edd squeaked he was flipped over founding himself now laying flat against the warm bed, his hips indulges quivering from their previous pounding. Callous hands stroked and groped the pale orbs peeking out from the skirt halfway hiding the now red wet anus. Edd hissed now laying against his hard on, not yet finding release and if Kevin didn't stop his teasing-

**SLAP!**

Edd gapsed from the sudden strike to his bottom. The light pop surprised the nerd, but didn't prepare him for the second strike to the other cheek. He purred from Kevin rubbing the now red hand printed cheek with tender care before striking again. Edd quivered from the abuse to his butt, enjoying the sting from each slap and he knew a glowing red hand print was left behind.

"You like getting spanked don't ya?" Kevin growled low, gently rubbing the print left and taking his other hand to strike the pale untouched cheek. Edd moaned from the treatment, burying his face to hide the flaming red cheeks before giving himself away, but Kevin was not fooled. In fact, Kevin turned up his teasing up a bit by inserting one finger into his warm hole. Edd flinched but groaned when he realized it wasn't Kevin's cock.

"Kevin, why a-AAH!" Edd was silenced by Kevin's hard hand to his right butt cheek.

"Be a good nurse and be patience and _maybe I'll give you what you want..._" Kevin smiled slyly and it grew bigger when Edd took a peek back at his knitted his eyebrows but snapped forward when Kevin smacked his butt again. Kevin wanted to see what other places turned the dork on so while his finger was occupying the dork's pink hole, the other hand traveled down his small thigh giving them both shivers. Coming back up front, Kevin drew lazy patterns over the dork's stomach earning a moan here and there, but when that hand creeped up to his chest-

"Ahh!" the high note moan springing from the nurse was truly a surprise. Kevin's state of shock was quickly morphed to satisfaction when the nurse covered his flushed face back into the sheets but did nothing to cover his red ears.

"So this is your on switch huh?" Kevin taunted, gently groping a pec, earning a shiver back. His middle finger gently rubbed the hiding pink nub and Edd bucked from underneath Kevin's body. The ginger's smile grew bigger and gently nudged the pink nub again before fondling the swollen pec, Edd's hips twitch and shook from Kevin's persistent groping to his little boob.

"Noo Kevin! Stop- Ahh!" Edd quickly seized the jock's wrist but Kevin didn't stop his teasing and pinched both nipples earning a louder response. Legs turned to wobbly jelly from Kevin's touch and Edd's face immediately flushed red, panting like a wanton whore with each pinch and tug to his sensitive nipples... and the sight was turning Kevin on.

"So you really want me eh dork?" Kevin rubbed his hot and long dick between Edd's cheeks and the nurse couldn't take it anymore!

"Yes Kevin, please come back inside me! I'm so close you horny ginger! I want to be filled to the brim, _please?_!" Once against the dork surprised him with a curveball, but Kevin was going to hit this one out of the park!

Without warning, Kevin slammed back inside the tight pink hole startling a silent gasp from the dork. With no rest, the ginger slapped his pelvis against Edd's round ass at his previous fast pace, enjoying the sweet moaning music being sung by Double Dee. Kevin smiled at the praises bouncing off the walls of the room from the bucking nurse below his body but soon he felt his ending. To prolong this session as much as he could, Kevin groped again the sensitive cotton candy nubs earning high notes with each pinch. Kevin nuzzled Double Dee's neck enjoying the sweet smell of blueberry and sweat before taking a gentle bite just below his right ear.

"Kevin! I'm gonna- I can't hold-"

"Then cum for me dork." Kevin hissed hotly into his ear, feeling the dork grip his cock harder. The jock slid his callous hand down to the dork's hips before seizing his cock to match his hips' rhythm.

!

"_Kevin!_" the nurse exclaimed, his anus clenching hard as his release came so hard that his vision was blinded again by the bright white spots. The raven head boy threw his head back as the force of his climax snapped inside his belly and a choked scream forced out his throat. Kevin was close behind, and with a bite down on Edd's neck and a hiss of the dork's name he released his hot load inside the shaking nurse's tight hole. Once the crashing wave raging inside Kevin's belly had calmed, he relinquished his teeth from Edd's neck giving the dark bruise a soft lick. Exhausted and no feeling from his legs, Double Dee collapsed flat against the mat bed winded and trying to control his breathing again. From his hips down to his toes Edd felt his muscles spas every few seconds from the explosive intercourse. How wonderful this experience was, ten times better than Edward had expected. Being pleasured by the man you love... Edd sighed happily from the thought closing his eyes just for a moment to take in the bliss washing over him, but was brought back from his cloud nine thoughts by a soft kiss to his cheek. Cyan met soft green and Edd felt happiness just from those expressive eyes that he couldn't help but kiss those tan lips.

Kevin moaned from the soft touch of Edd's lips meeting his. At long last, he was able to have sex with the boy of his dreams! Big blue eyed dork named Eddward, and all his. Kevin sat down pulling Edd into his lap and gently nuzzled his nose into his black wavy hair and pale neck. Edd cooed from the affection relaxing against Kevin's wide warm chest.

"This makes us now boyfriends now, correct?" Kevin asked softly against Edd's left ear who gave a small nod.

"Yes Kevin, I certainly hope so. I'm not the type for a one night stand." Kevin hummed against his cheek before turning his head for a kiss.

"Good, now let's celebrate!" Kevin happily purred feeling up Edd's bare chest while pulling down the nurse suit making the cute dork in his lap jerk in surprise.

"What? Kevin?! Are you-Eep!" how could Edd not feel that Kevin was still _inside_ of him? "Kevin, cease! Desist! After that round how could you not be sated?!" the dork turned into a scared rabbit who wanted to bolt into hiding but the wolf holding him wasn't letting up on his hold.

In fact, he only _grew _bigger.

"After _one_ round?! HaHA! Dork, they don't call me the "Special K" for nothing. Beside, round one was just a warm up," the dork turned pale and began to squirm in the iron bars that were now his horny boyfriend as Kevin arranged them back into the doggy position, " you will be the first to make it to round four-" Edd whipped his head around to gawk at the crazed football jock so fast Kevin feared he break his own neck.

"Round _FOUR? _Have you lost your brain cells? After our first intercourse together I have no response for my hips down to my knees, so until future notice my gluteus maximum is off limits for forty-eight hours young man!" Edd barked strongly at the now surprised ginger, but the jock just laughed harder at Double Dee's cute behavior.

"Forty-eight hours?! Can't breath... you're so cute dork!" coughing up the last of his laughter, Kevin quickly swatted Edd's right ass cheek earning a yelp from the red-faced dork. "It's no trouble dweeb. We just have to stretch out those _tight_ leg muscles so they can get nice and _loose_..." Kevin's confident voice dropped a few levels now giving a husky beat into Edd's ear while he gently caressed his right thigh, kneading the quad muscle then slipping away to do the same to his hamstring. Edd's resolve was slowly slipping his Kevin's gentle touches but he couldn't let round two commence or he would be stuck in a limp all day tomorrow! Before the dork could even counter back, he was flipped onto his back with a horny ginger above him. Eddward looked into Kevin's eyes, and knew there was no escape.

Kevin wasn't a wolf, he was a hungry _lion_, ready to devour the gazelle for dinner! Edd felt his legs leave the bed and quickly covered his aroused member before-

"Hmmmmmm, so your ankles _can_ reach your ears? What a lovely sight!~" Edd only flushed brighter when he noticed Kevin now so close to his face. His eyes the same dark shade when switching to Special K mode-

_Did he just get big _again?!

"Kevin, stop! _Arrêtez!_ Hold your hormones in!"

"You're so cute when jumpy Double Dork..." a soft kiss to the now thrashing nurse who was now loosing his dress from shoulders and _waist_-

"I cannot commence a round two! _Je exige que vous me libérer! _(I demand you release me!)" Edd felt more panic when Kevin seized his wrists in one hand and held them above his head.

"Your French is only making me hornier~" Kevin purred against Edd's bare neck making more gentle love bites. Once a candy pink nipple was pinched, all hope of freedom was lost.

"Cher Dieu me aider ...(Dear God help me...)"

Kevin chuckled darkly before resuming his fun in bringing his new dorky boyfriend into round two, mind and body.

His dork. Yeah, Kevin love the sound of it.

* * *

**Wow, just wow! This second part took longer than I had hoped but I love how this turned out! I hope you guys enjoy such a steamy shot! I saw the ending to this short in so many different scenarios but this one was a wrap up of all I could think of for this scene. I really wanted to get this second part out there for you KevEdd fans out there! Please again excuse the grammar errors and I you all are excited for the next costume!~**

**You want a hint? Read part one again! Read and review folks!~**


	3. K-E-V-I-N! GO! GO!

**Hey I'm back with another installment of Cosplay Closet! I'm glad you all enjoyed the previous two-part, but what will Nat bring out for a jock/dork pairing?! Let's find out!~**

* * *

"Nat, why do you have a shit-eating grin on your face?" Derek asked the teal headed jock who stood in front of his locker, with arms crossed and his face showing no amusement. Said teal head quickly turned to the brunette standing behind him with his smile still plastered against his face. Nat snickered into his hand while holding up his phone, waving the iPhone 6 in the air.

"Remember when we dropped off dear ol captain his book-bag at the trainer's office?"

"Well yeah, I was with you when we gave Double Dee Kevin's bag- wait a minute..." Now that the brunette thought about it, the two jocks just handed the dork a medical kit that held their surprise for Kevin, but they never gave back Kevin's book bag.

Well, Derek didn't.

"This wouldn't happen to be why you had me waiting for almost a half an hour at your car yesterday?" The teal headed jock snickered even harder, but Nat shook his head.

"Oh no, but I did stop to see this wonderful view and i just had to capture it on camer-"

"Nat, you sick pervert! If Kevin finds out you've been snooping and stalking Double Dee he gonna rip you a new-" Nat flipped his phone around to show off the image on his phone, and the brunette jock was stunned speechless.

"Wow, the dork does look like a girl in that dress-That's all his hair?" Derek mumbled to himself before staring in shock of Eddward with all his hair out of his infamous black beanie, the white nurse hat in it's place. The phone was quickly pulled from under his nose before he could get the picture fully engraved into his memory.

"Pretty impressive, huh? Now you are in the same boat as me! Tell Kevin, and you would be just as guilty..." Nat's smile grew bigger at Derek sudden look of guilt before anger took over. Quickly Nat was pulled up close to the angry jock.

"Trying to get me framed so captain can pound me huh? Ain't gonna happen, you flamboyant peacock! Why I'm gonna-"

"Now Derek, I wouldn't do that if I were you. You wouldn't want little _Sasha_ to find out about you glancing at someone else-"

"_Leave_ Sasha out of this!" Derek barked into Nat's face, a bit of spit landed on his cheeks. Nat shoved the angry jock who was still huffing, and quickly wiped away the saliva off his flawless face.

"Eww, gross! Manners please?!" Nat huffed, brushing off any dirt or germs left behind from the taller jock who still pretty steamed from Nat's bait. "Relax man, my lips are sealed. Your secret is safe with me." the shit eating grin returned, and for now the brunette would let this one slide. Derek was caught twice with his _sweetheart_ about to do the dirty deed at school by Nat, and he made sure to hold it over his head less the whole school know about his love life. Before Derek could speak again, the locker room doors burst open and more football players walked into the smelly room, chatting amongst themselves and getting ready for morning practice. Derek and Nat shared a pointed look before getting themselves ready for the short morning practice. The Cobblers' football coach mumbled to himself while walking into his office passing the players while reading over papers for their practice, but before he could plant his big butt onto his chair the locker room doors slammed opened. Immediately everyone's attention was at the door and who would be striding on in was the ginger captain himself...

With the biggest smile they ever saw on his face.

The whole team gawked at the unusual facial expression on Kevin's face, for he was practically beaming, his body literally lit up the dull and dank locker room. The team made a way for Kevin as he practically glided towards the coach's office like a force everyone knew Kevin was. A force to _never_ mess with.

Just as the doors closed, the team huddled close, mumbling amongst themselves as to what was wrong with their headstrong captain.

_Excited for the big game?_ A possibility.

_New battle plans?_ They surely hope so!

_Got a good laid?... but who? _Kevin has been with at least half the cheer-leading squad at least once, but no relationships lasted long except for Nazz, but everyone knew the two of them stayed best friends.

!

A few boys jumped with realization and jubilantly. Who else could make the captain crack a smile bigger than a crater on the moon? Cat-calls and whistling sounded throughout the locker room and pretty soon everyone had guess what had happened to Kevin.

At long last, the ginger finally snagged himself the Double nerd!

... but how? What made the Double Dork submit?

The team immediately turned to the teal haired jock whistling a tune and tying his shoes before he realized he had the attention of every player in the locker room minus the coach and their ginger captain.

"What?" Nat asked, a little confused at the eyes all staring at him.

"What do you mean what?! You're Kevin's best friend besides Nazz. You've got to know how the two hook up! Kevin told you about it, right?" one team player spoke out for the rest of the curious boys. The silence drew out as Nat looked at each curious and eager face of his teammates, but he shrugged it off and continued to tie his shoes.

"Oh come one Nat! Don't tell me you have no clue how those two got together! You, are Nat, the Cobbler's matchmaker!" another player exclaimed, his frustration written all over his face.

"Now I probably speak for all of us when I ask this. One, did Kevin and Edd get together, two, do the dirty deed, or three, it's _both?_" the team drew closer as another player asked softly to the teal rich boy. Nat struggled but pretty soon he started chuckling to himself. Quickly collecting himself, he coughed into his hand before looking up at the wide eyed team.

"Alright boys, I'm sure you all are curious about our dear ol captain and his little nerdy love interest, but that's not the best part," Nat smiled grew evil before sharply turning to one of the teammates sitting close. "Owen! How's it going with Samantha?" Immediately said player jumped from his seat as the team now looked at his face.

"Nothing man! I haven't asked for yet..." Nat smiled turned more evil as he waved his phone out.

"That's not what you were _whispering_ when you two were in the library yesterday~! Oh, and you can bet my car you two weren't studying!~"

"SHE WAS NOT GIVING ME HEAD IN THE COR-!" Owen blurted before slapping his mouth closed, his face flared chili pepper red and steam rising from his ears. The team quickly cat-called and whistled at the lucky blond scoring the girl he wanted, but Nat wasn't done. A few minutes later, he turned his rich gold eyes to his next target.

"Jordan! My man!" said boy flinched, and began to squirm now that the team turned their eyes on the African American boy. "I heard through the grapevine that yooouuu and Tammy are an item!"

"Dude, we been together of almost a year." Jordan deadpanned, crossing his arms and looking bored. Nat just shook his head.

"That's not what _she _was moaning when she was bouncing on Duncan's lap Monday morning!~" Nat waved his iPhone in the air, showing off a picture to the team. Jordan's eyes grew big before he exploded!

"THE _bitch! _The only lap she's bouncing on is mine, _got it?!_" Jordan snarled ready to pounce, and Nat quickly raised his arms up in surrender. He rechecked his phone.

"Oh! You know what I'm sorry! I get you and Duncan mixed sometimes. It _is you_ that Tammy was bouncing on in the locked Chem labs after hours, and you said you two would wait!~ Getting' your chemistry on!~ " Nat wiggled his eyebrows at the now blushing chocolate boy. Jordan covered his face to hide his embarrassed face as now the majority of the team clapped his shoulders in happiness. The team was in high spirits just as their captain walked out of the coaches office. Kevin clapped Nat's shoulder still looking out at the happy team members.

"Good job my man."

"Anytime. My payment?" Nat eyed his best friend from the corner of his eye. He really needed to know how things went between the two. Kevin shoved him aside before walking to his locker.

"Later." Kevin grunted, but a small blush creeped onto his face. Nat snickered and shook his head.

"Let me guess, you already know." Derek spoke from behind Goldberg's back. Nat simply whistled a tune while walking off towards the field to begin practice just in time that their plump coach walked out and announces the start of practice as well. Derek sighed before shutting his locker. He would check Goldberg during school. Whatever plans he had next, well the Double Dork better watch out for Nathan Goldberg.

Who knows what he'll pull out next?

XXXXX

"Achoo!"

"Bless you Double Dee!"

"Thank you Ed." the Double nerd replied before swiping out his handkerchief to blow his nose. All of a sudden he felt a quick chill. "_That's funny though. I'm wearing my jacket and I still felt that random chill up my spine. How __bizarre._" Double Dee didn't think much more on the topic for the smallest of their little group spoke up.

"So listen up here! For my next scam we should rig the football teams jerseys and get them all bejeweled! If they want replacements, they will have to buy new ones from us! Ten dollars a jersey!~ We'l be rolling in dough by midnight tonight!" Eddy cackled while they walked into the front doors of the school. Double Dee shook his head at his money hungry friend. When was he going to learn?

"Eddy, if we were able to bedazzle their jerseys, how are we going to get the jerseys in the first place?" the smart nerd asked.

"That's easy! Lumpy here will grab all their jerseys and say he'll get them all washed! Then I'll put my next phase into action! Come on Lumpy!" Eddy lead Ed off towards their first class and Ed waved in farewell. Edd waved back before walking off towards his locker. Twisting his lock combination for the correct numbers, he couldn't help but feel eyes piercing his backside. The shiver up his spine crept quickly before shook it off and proceeded to grab his first book for the day.

**BANG!**

Edd flinched to the sound of metal banging against the locker next door, and turned to see the football captain stuffing his books not needed for first period into his locker.

"Salutations Kevin!" Edd beamed at the ginger.

"Morning." he muttered still exchanging his books for first and second block before shutting the door. A few papers had fallen out of the locker, but Kevin just stuffed them into his messy bag. Edd couldn't help but recoil at the organization of Kevin's locker and book bag. He was close to just ripping the bag out of his hands and giving him his binder dividers. Kevin had noticed the nerd and his scrunched up face, and he had to try hard not to smile.

"Don't like it, that's tough." Kevin heard the nerd huffed, he bit his lip to stop the chuckle in his throat, and shook his head. Edd began to walk off and Kevin quickly walked beside him.

"Seriously Kevin, it wouldn't hurt to have your homework in binders. If you come to me again asking for help and you _don't _have your material in hand, I will only tell you to find help elsewhere. I can only help if you put some effort too." Edd looked at the ginger next to him but noticed his green eyes not on Edd. Well, not on his face. "Are you listening? Kev- are you listening?" Edd turned to face Kevin fully making the ginger stop and slowly look up to the face of the frowning nerd. Edd watched as Kevin took his sweet time to looks back at his face with a half smug look. Edd groaned. "I don't know why I even asked you... and will you stop your gawking?"

"Why?" Kevin stepped closer to the pouting dork, who took a step back from him.

"Why you ask? We're in school-" Edd bumped into the white wall behind him, and Kevin took the chance to herd him into a corner of a locker with his thick arm blocking his only escape route. Edd looked down at their feet with a faint blush across his cheeks.

"That didn't stop you from raising your pretty legs up top my shoulders-" Kevin almost chuckled when Edd slapped his lips shut with both his hands.

"Kevin! The indecency!" Edd whispered harshly, taking a look up at the smug jock in front of him. Kevin wanted to lick his hand, but he knew the dork would flip and cause a big scene, so he held back the desire to just looking into his bright blue eyes. HIs now hot pink cheeks and pouty lips were turning him on and Edd wouldn't mind one kiss before classes. Kevin leaned forward to the blushing nerd-

"Yo Double Dork!~ Getting it on in the trainer's room eh?~" The ginger and the dork jolted from the sudden intrusion, both extremely hot from the loud statement. Edd took that open window to bolt from his spot, ducked under Kevin's arm and sped walked to his next class while hiding half his face behind his beloved black beanie.

"DWEEB!" Kevin quickly interjected, seeing as he let loose his prey but his call went pass deaf ears as Edd continued to class.

"Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear!" Edd muttered that mantra to himself all the way to his first period, and while he steered clear from others he left behind a very horny, very _steamed_ jock behind.

Kevin stared off after Edd, who rushed off to class without him and he was just about to get his first kiss of the day until some foreign voice decided to interrupt him and his almost neck fest! And _how the fuck _did they know Double Dweeb was in the trainer's office yesterday? ... Did they see Edd? In his nurse outfit?! _Half naked?!_

"Hey Kevin! Double Dee looks _good_ in black tights!~"

_!_

_"Johnny?!" _Kevin whipped his head to face the wood loving boy coming with a big smile. Like a tea kettle raising up to it's highest point, Kevin's face quickly boiled red and snapped! Snatching the boy up by the cuff of his shirt, he snarled up close to his now terrified face. "I'll be seeing you at three o' clock." Kevin growled before he ripped open a random locker, stuffed the boy inside and slammed it shut! Growling like a mad dog, Kevin stomped off to class just before the warning bell rang. Students, even the few teachers in the hall made way for the angry ginger but some looked back to where Kevin once stood to see a few jocks burst into laughter.

"Nat?! Is that you?!" Johnny asked from his cramped metal box as he heard the laughter joined by a chuckle, then a pained whine.

"Hey, what was that for?" Nat rubbed his shoulder but still giggled, the tickle in his belly not completely out.

"That was low Nat. Using Johnny like that." Derek pointed a finger at the teal headed jock, but Nat pushed it away from his face.

"Don't give me that! Not like you cared! You were just laughing along with me! Don't tell me Kevin's angry face was terrifying and hilarious at the same time!" Nat began to laugh again with new vigor and soon Derek's shoulders shook with merriment. How that crazy teal headed jock made himself sound like Johnny was pretty funny though.

"You know, now that Kevin is in a foul mood, the team will suffer his irk. I don't feel like doing hills in a weight vest all practice." Derek shuddered remembering a past memory during one of their practices. Carrying sixty pounds is not an easy task.

"No fear! I'm in the middle of finding Kevin a little, _stress reliever _before practice." Derek raised an eyebrow at the confident jock.

"Oooh, care to share?" Nat smiled big while resting against a locker.

"Remember practice yesterday when we all were cooling off? Before ol captain went tumbling down to the ground?"

"Yeah he looking at the -" Derek's eyes grew big as saucers now that he figured out what Nat was talking about. "You didn't?" Nat only smiled bigger.

"As I said, in the process, I just have one more piece to move before everything is set in motion." Nat waved his phone at the tall brunette.

"The last piece being?"

"Nat, what are you doing in the hallway? You're gonna be late for first block." Nat snapped his finger with glee written all over his face.

"Nazz! My girl! Just one I needed to talk to! While on our way to class, I gotta a little favor I need to ask you for _Cheer_ captain!~" Nat pushed himself from the locker and rested one arm over the short blond who smiled in greeting. As the two left for class, Nat looked back and threw a thumbs up before continuing to his class. Derek was left alone but soon left the area shaking his head.

"Yep, I'm surrounded by weirdoes." the tall brunette chuckled while walking into his first class just as the last warning bell sounded off and for the first class to begin. "Hmm, that's funny, I feel like I'm forgetting something... Probably not important."

* * *

**Yes! Finally finished! Sorry I took so long and sorry it's so short! I'm done with school and ready to ****enjoy my summer break! Had a few ideas I've been running through my head, but I'm not a fast typer so it takes me a while. Second half will much thicker, much juicer too!~ X3**

**If anyone figured out this new cosplay outfit, give yourself a pat on the back! Good job! I almost forgot- Did Kevin finally get his shot? You'll see in part two!~**

**Now if anyone is wondering what the next one could be, well I'm leaving it up to you lovely readers! I posted up a poll and if there's one you would like to see next, vote NOW! Once the second part is finish I will tally the votes we will see who is the winner! Voting ends the 30th of May so you all have plenty of time to vote, and the winner will be announced June the 1st!**

**Read and review folks!~ If there's a costume you think I should try out, leave a review or pm and let me know!~**


	4. K-E-V-I-N! GO! GO! pt2

**The moment you've been waiting for! Here's part two! For the next costume, the poll I posted ended with a tie, so the winner will be hinted at the end. Sorry for taking forever, but I was sick for a week! Not to mention an inflamed wrist! Ice packs, cold medicines and Gatorades all last week but feeling 100% better now! I also got a job! Been working whenever I could so even less time for me to write anything, but here it is!**

** Please excuse the grammar errors and enjoy!**

* * *

_"Ooooh, how did I into such a pickle?"_ Double Dee questioned himself looking down at his school clothes. He stretched out his sea foam green argyle sweater vest to see the thin red patterns woven together with white and purple colors. The vest covered his clean white dress shirt and to finish off the outfit he wore skinny black jeans and converse along with his precious sock hat. Sadly his clothes were soaked, a prank gone wrong and Double Dee had to suffer the consequence leaving him wet and chilly to the bone. Not the best way to end the day before the homecoming festivities. Quickly changing out of his soiled clothes, he neatly folded them and placed them off to the side. Now standing in only his boxers he opened up the bag next to his feet to change into the spare clothes Kevin was nice enough to let him borrow.

** ZIIIIIP!** ...

Eddward took one good look at inside before he yelped and jumped back, his face flushed terribly red. The genius was expected a spare hoodie and sweat pants to wear until he got home today after school.

He was _not_ expecting a Cobbler's cheerleader uniform to be inside this bag.

"Oh my!" Eddward was really in a pickle! Now drowning in cold dill sauce!

The poor genius began to fidget and panic inside his little latrine. "What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? Nazz will not be happy when she realizes her bag is in my possession and not her own! Oh dear..." Edd would be more than happy to find Nazz and switch bags, but then he would have to explain why he is wearing her uniform and that was something he couldn't do without getting Kevin involved. Or half the school seeing him in such an embarrassing state.

Wait a minute! _"If I have Nazz's sports bag, then whose bag does she possess?" _

-xxxxxKEVEDDxxxxx-

The hallways were screaming with excitement. The student body migrated over to their gym, settling into benches and waiting for the pre-rally to begin. The Cobblers' marching band got started with a simple starter music to get the crowd to stay hyped and the announcer to get to the made shift stand. Nazz and the Cobbler cheerleaders performed a simple dance and right after the Peach Pom Poms showed off their moves for game night on Friday. Halfway through the pep rally, Nazz got a sudden text, and smiled seeing who it was.

A quick text later and the blonde cheer captain broke away from her cheerleaders to find her target.

"Yo, Kev!" Said football captain turned around and raised an eyebrow as she approached. "Got a minute?" Kevin broke away from his football team and followed Nazz off to side of the bleachers next to the exit of gym.

"Whatzup?"

"I got a little problem. My sports bag in the boy's locker room."

"What? How did it get into the boys locker-"

"Nat accidentally grabbed my bag instead his. Please can you grab it before schools over? Please Kev?"

~XxxxKEVEDDxxxX~

"Grrrr, stupid Nat. Causing trouble... What the hell was he doing grabbing Nazz's bag for?" Kevin grumbled, stomping towards the locker room kicking the door with a bang. He thought he heard a squeak but was too grouchy to think more about it. Grumbling over to the teal boy's locker, he fiddled with the combination, but stopped when he heard a sneeze.

_"Huh? Someone's in here?"_ Kevin stood up straight and listened, hearing anything else or anyone who would show themselves.

"Choo! Oh dear... Getting cold." mumbled a squeaky voice, that made Kevin almost snort. Wearing a saucy grin he walked up to the closed shower door and gave it a good few taps which earned him another squeak. Kevin tried not to laugh.

The dork was too cute for his own good.

"Dork, what are you doing in here? You didn't get a swirly did you?"

"Kevin? Is that you?! Oh thank heavens! Nazz said you would be coming." Edd sighed with relief, he could stop standing around in the cold shower stall and have on some fresh clothes. "And no my head was not submerged into a flushing toilet. How unsanitary!" Kevin could just see the dork shiver from his fear being dirty for too long. Made him want to walk in and warm his little body up... "Apparently I was caught in the middle of a prank- it was not Eddy, before you start accusing people," Kevin frowned, but the dork was right. His first initial thought went straight to the midget of the Eds."A bucket of water was initially for a teacher but I walked into the trap first... Now with my only pair of clothes are drenched, I was in need of a spare outfit to last me until school ended. Sadly I grabbed Nazz's sport bag instead of the small bag with the intended outfit. A wardrobe malfunction you can say..." Edd sheepishly laughed and Kevin shook his head.

Same ol Double Dee.

"Sorry Edd, I don't have any spare clothes with me."

"What?! But Nazz-"

"Can you open up babe? I haven't seen you all day."

"Wait! I'm indecent!" Kevin heard the rustling of clothes, and a dark smile stretched across his face. What are you hiding DD? Seeing the only way in, Kevin started to crawl underneath the door, and was practically stunned speechless.

"De-"

**SPLURT!** Kevin tried to hold it but it was too late.

The ginger's face flared fast as the small puddle formed quickly under his face. His sudden short takes for air brought the dork's attention down to the crawling jock on the floor.

"Kevin! Seriously, there was no need to crawl on this filthy floor. I was just about to leave the shower space because I found something deep inside Nazz's bag that would- why on earth are you bleeding?" Edd at first frowned at Kevin's impatient and childish behavior about crawling on the floor, but now noticing the puddle of blood just below his chin.

"Panties." Was all Kevin said while trying to control his heavy breathing. Edd noticed his cheeks flushed and his big green eyes... growing, darker... The nerd looked confused while straightening out his new skir-

Oh. Panties.

Edd immediately flushed red before pushing the short material between his legs with his famous "Oh dear!" line. Shyly looking back in Kevin's direction the dork squealed loudly seeing as the ginger was wedging his way inside! "Kevin, stop! You'll get blood on yourself!" Edd took a step back just before Kevin stopped. The captain frowned at the innocent puddle before giving the dork one good look. He finally wedged himself out from the door and off the floor. Edd relaxed his nerves, seeing as he dodged a bullet, and rested against the stone wall. Edd stared down at his "choice" of attire and sadly sighed. It's not like he had a chose! He lifted the skirts end to stare at the white lacy selection. It was either _these_ or nothing at all and he couldn't go commando, especially in a skirt! "I just hope Nazz won't be too upset that I'm wearing her clean undergarments."

"Nazz shouldn't complain. I know I'm not."

Edd looked up to see Kevin inside the shower stall, but it didn't click yet until the ginger locked the metal door that the dork shrieked with surprise.

"How did you seek passage into this locked out stall?" Edd backed up from the taller male but forgot how close the wall and his back were which brought an evil smirk to Kevin's face. The jock took a minute to fully look at Edd's new outfit, and the Cobbler's cheer colors look better than any cheerleader he'd seen. All he needed was to have his hair in ribbons... Kevin shook his head, telling himself to behave for a little longer. Kevin stared long at the short cheer skirt- and as many times as he'd seen the cheer squad in uniform, and the many girls that he's been with, seeing Edd's _loooong_ pale legs broadcasted for only him to see was something new. The jock was itching to see the dork dance for him. Pulling the edge of skirt up Kevin marveled at the clean white material acting as Edd's underwear.

"Mmmm! Those are some sexy panties!~"

"Kevin! Release my borrowed attire!" Edd tried pushing Kevin's hand off but the shoving and tugging back of the short black shirt was only tickling Kevin's funny bone. Seeing Edd embarrassed and in a panic was, in the only special way to describe him, _adorkable_. Edd jumped when two strong arms wrapped themselves tightly around his lanky waist. Kevin took a deep breath and submerged himself in Edd's scent of blueberry and fresh cotton. The dork's favorite fruit smelled divine on his neck and with the splash of sea island cotton Kevin felt like he his face pressed to a fresh load of clean laundry right out the dryer. Kevin could keep his face pressed into Edd's skin for hours, but first he wanted to address another issue...

"Well dork if you didn't want the skirt, why did you put it on?" said dork glared up at Kevin's smug face, his own cheeks cherry red.

"Trust me, this attire was not my first choice." Edd crossed his arms, still embarrassed to be seen in a skirt. Then again, Edd did put on a nurse outfit not two days ago, and Kevin enjoyed that selection... Again wasn't his first choice, but he was able to deliver the shot, which costed him another skin biting round...

_Edd was resting his head against the sweaty rise and fall of Kevin's sun-kissed chest. Kevin was serious when he meant another round. Poor Edd could still feel his strong grip on his hips from the previous round. The tired nurse wanted to close his eyes to get some of his energy back, but something was nagging at the back of his mind. Something he forgot to do. Something important..._

_"Oh dear! I totally forg- Eeep!" Edd jumped in realization, but forgot his sore hips and moved too quick. The nurse groaned, rubbing his lower backside gently but another hand joined in to massage out the sore muscle. The warm callous hand worked it's magic and the soreness melted away. "Thanks Kevin." _

_"No prob, but what's wrong? Didn't grip too hard did I?" Kevin looked concerned, but his mouth was twitching upwards at the look Edd was giving him._

_"NO Kevin, I should have expected your, endurance in your abilities at this activity. I'm surprised though you didn't start round three after my head hit the pillow." Edd pouted when Kevin chuckled, but relaxed in his soft touches and gentle squeezes to his hand and thigh. Seeing the great quarterback Kevin gentle with him was still somewhat new to him, but Edd loved him all the more._

_"This was your first time and I didn't want to give you more than your body could handle. Forgive me and my... sex drive." kevin smiled sheepishly to the ravenette still straddled on his lap. Edd shook his head. "Besides, going all the way to round five is reserved for my room. That way we could rest in my bed for the night. Wouldn't want your cute butt wobbling home with no working legs now would we?~" Kevin grinned, his hand now gliding over Edd's pink bum earning a squeak and a smack. _

_"Now Kevin, you need to cool off, and I need to do what I've been meaning to do before we leave. Hold one minute please?" Double Dee wiggled his way off Kevin's lap and with some difficulty pulled back on the nurse dress. "My goodness Kevin, I know you were excited to see more of me but did you have to rip a big hole at the skirt?" Edd deadpanned at the cocky athlete who just laid back and flashed Edd a knowing smile. One saying, "You didn't care at the time either." Edd flushed before tip-toeing over to the box left in the corner forgotten. Searching for the needle, Edd tried to think of a way to deliver the shot without Kevin freaking out on him. Despite having done two rounds Kevin was still stronger than Edd even on his bad day, so he had to outsmart him somehow. _

_Turning back to the green eyed jock, Edd walked back with a perplexed expression and Kevin had to wondered what he was thinking._

_"Whatchu thinking? You ready for me?" the nurse flushed now that he could see, and feel Kevin's green eyes still hungry for him._

_"I wouldn't mind another round before going home today," Edd blanched at Kevin growing with excitement, literally at the offer but Edd cut him off quick with one index finger in the air. "In one condition! You need your shot before we leave today." Kevin's skin slowly lost a few shades of color seeing a little of the cursed needle poking from Edd's back. Double Dee could see Kevin was contemplating how to get out of this, his emerald eyes cooking up something, so Edd tried a different tactic. "Be a good boy and let nurse DD give you your shot and I'll give another round." Edd smiled small, unbuttoning a few buttons from his outfit hoping to persuade him differently. Kevin looked surprised at the tactic use, but it was effective for he took a big gulp of air and relax against the headboard. Edd climbed back onto the matbed but paused before approaching._

_"Would you like me to deliver the shot on your left or right shoulder?" the dork asked not taking the needle out just yet, he wanted Kevin to be as comfortable as possible. Kevin frowned but touched his right. Quickly cleaning a spot, Edd told Kevin to relax, but upon seeing the long needle Edd could feel the jock tremble. Edd had to think quick, Kevin had to get this shot sooner or later._

_ "What if I sat on your lap and delivered the shot?" Kevin looked at Double Dee in hopes he wasn't suggesting something as dangerous as that! The jock was still horny for some more nurse loving! "For your safety, and mine, keep the blanket over your lap and I'll deliver the shot." Kevin stared in wonder at the suggestion but went with it. Just as Edd uncapped the needle, he kissed Kevin fully. Taking by surprise, Kevin melted but didn't get to enjoy more for Edd pulled away. "Done. God boy Kev." Kevin blanched, he didn't feel anything, but he did see the liquid gone from the needle._

_"Wow Dee, I felt nothing, and good kiss by the way," Kevin grateful smile turned wicked. Edd should have been afraid now feeling Kevin's arms suddenly around him. "Maybe I should have you perform all my shots from now on!" Kevin wagged his eyebrows after that comment._

_"And leave me boneless? I don't think so." Edd quickly shook his head but Kevin wasn't having any of that. The jock gave Edd a good smack on his already roasted behind._

_"I'll be a good boy from now on. Now let's make good use of_ your _half of the exchange.~" Kevin kissed Dee and slowly round three commenced, leaving both boys boneless..._

"So tell me dork, what were you thinking about when you got dressed in this cheer outfit?" Kevin gently fondled Edd's hips, the firm cotton material shaped nicely over his lithe shape. Edd jolted from his reminiscing and shivered from Kevin's big hands over his hips, subconsciously leaning more into his warm chest.

"Kevin, the pep-rally..." Edd tried to convince him, but the jock was not done fondling his cute cheerleader just yet.

"Dweeb... You didn't answer my question..." Kevin purred, grinning from hearing Edd moan from his hands now sliding up his stomach. The dork tried to persuade Kevin to reason, but couldn't concentrate with his callous hands gliding up to his small pecks.

"Kev-AAah!"

"Mm mm, what cute little A-cups you have. I can see them wrapped around in a soft white lacey bra." Kevin groped his little breasts while gently rubbing his pink nipples with his thumbs. "Tis a shame, it would have matched your white panties. Oh I'm sorry, they more on the grey side." Edd flushed red now that Kevin revealed his underwear now turning grey from his little package, straining from inside it's cotton prison. Seeing his dork in his state, legs wobbling like jelly and face flushed was making it very hard for Kevin to not flip him around and have him up against the wall. Just imagining Edd cry out in ecstasy with his chest pressed into the wall almost brought another nosebleed.

_"Keep it together Kevin."_ the jock pinched the bridge of his nose, counting to five in his head before looking back at the trembling cheerleader.  
"Kevin..." Said boy licked his lips from meeting hazy blue eyes and pouty lips trying to regain breath. He leaned over the ravenette and pressed his lips against his ear, ready to whisper sweet and dirty promises that would leave the dork unable to walk  
for days. Edd shuddered from contact. "Doesn't the football team have to be present for-"

"Relax dork, they won't die if I'm not there for five minutes. Which brings me back to my question Double Dee.~" Kevin whispered hotly into his left ear which earned him a moan. "What were you thinking about?" The jock growled in his ear again, caging the dork with his forearms now pressed against the wall above his head.

Kevin got his answer in the form of soft lips, and Kevin quickly responded back, eager to enjoy their sudden kiss. Sadly Edd pulled away to look up at Kevin's surprised face.

"I've missed you too," Edd gave Kevin a warm smile that brought a blush to the ginger's face. Edd pulled him back down to kiss him again and Kevin took a more gentler approach. The boys enjoyed the moment with their lips stayed connected.

"I see you've missed me a lot." Edd purred once their lips parted for breath. Kevin jerked back to see Edd's right hand gently fondled his boxers, just one layer away from his hot shaft. When did the dork unzip his pants? "Look how big you are?~" Edd purred against Kevin's throat while gently dragging his nail down his bare cock.

"_When did the dork get so confident?_" Kevin gasped when that same nail circled his throbbing red head.

"Kevin...let me...take care of you." Edd met Kevin's smoking green eyes with lustful blues. The comment itself made Kevin leak a little. "We don't have much time, so I'll be quick-MMMmph!" Edd was about to reach Kevin's shaft but was cut off by a pair of anxious rough lips. A rough tongue swiped at Edd's mouth and the dork granted passage quickly. A little salsa dance later, and Kevin pulled away, for both teens were needing, gasping for oxygen. Those forest emerald eyes stared lovingly into pools of midnight sapphire.

"Please, allow me." with that, Kevin scooped up the dork's legs and Edd automatically held them in place around his waist. "Eager for me babe?" Kevin smirked down at the now embarrassed dork, his shy blues not meeting the ginger's hungry green gaze.

"My body moved on impulse."

"Oh? Does this mean _this _was ready for me?" Kevin moved one hand in between Edd's skirt and gently pinched Edd's sensitive pink head still hiding behind grey cotton walls. Edd squeaked at the sudden touch, cheeks flushed pink at the sounds he was making, but Kevin gentle massage over his clothed shaft weren't helping!

"Kev- Ahh!" Edd clenched his legs tighter around Kevin's waist, his body asking for more of Kevin, but his brain was begging him to slow down or he would burst too soon! Kevin rested his left forearm against the wall while wrapping his right around Edd's waist.

"Hold on to me." Kevin's husky breath wafted over Edd's nose causing him to shiver inside the cold latrine but he wrapped his arms around his jock's neck just as the two shared a small kiss. Kevin popped open his boxer and grabbed his pulsing shaft and began to rub up against Edd's underwear. The dork cheerleader moaned from the hot touch and humped back to match Kevin's rhythm. Wanting to touch his skin, Kevin gently pushed aside Edd's underwear to release the pink prisoner from it's sticky hold. Edd moaned louder once Kevin's calloused hand grabbed both their erections with a firm squeeze. At once, Kevin began to move, too slow for Edd's growing impatience.

"Kevin, don't go slow." Edd whined from Kevin's lack of speed, the nerd needing release fast. Kevin grinned, lovely the dork's struggle to hold on and pick up his pace. Once speed began to advance, Edd's hips couldn't help but bounce back against Kevin's hips. The sudden bucking caused more shivers from Edd and his cheeks to turn brighter pink. Such an image was turning Kevin on more, and he suddenly squeezed harder.

"Aaah! Kevin!" Edd cried out. Kevin's rough hands were doing wonders, sending pleasurable sparks up his spine, and just a little further he could reach his peak of-

huh?

Edd had opened his eyes to stare at Kevin only to catch something behind his back.

Teal green hair?

_**to be **_**_continued..._**


	5. K-E-V-I-N! GO! GO! pt3

**So sorry for the long wait! Got out of my writer's block and was able to push through this chapter! The chaos in my life has also simmered down a bit, so now I can type again! Enjoy and watch out of the next cosplay choice!**

* * *

Eddward groaned for what he had counted was the fifth time in the past five minutes. The genius thought that right after school going straight home, declining Eddy's invites to his house for movies and junk food, and using his humble abode for it's quiet solitude would help his brain sort out. After what had happened during the prep rally... In the boys's bathroom... locked inside a cramped latrine... with a horny football player.. _his boyfriend_ to be precise... seeing his body in a cheer outfit-

Why him? Oh why him? WHY?!

The lanky nerd was in a heated argument with himself debating what could possibly go wrong after- *gulp* after being seen- the haunting images of the many curious eyes- was there a cell phone involved as well?!

_Oh the humiliation!_

**DUNK!**

Eddward threw his head against his desk top, immediately regretting the action that has now cause a pulsing headache. Chamomile tea sounded soothing to his nerves and over acted brain. Rubbing his tender forehead he groaned in pain, but before leaving to the kitchen he noticed his phone glowing, indicating a new message had arrived. Dreading the thought of who it could be, Edd grabbed his phone and opened the message.

[Kevin: _DD, why didn't you wait for me after practice?_]

Edd grimaced, really not wanting to talk about it but it wasn't fair to leave his new boyfriend in the dark about how he was feeling.

[Edd: _My apologies Kevin, but after the pep rally, I..._]

Edd was left stuck on how to respond the best way he could, and not sounding too silly. But what was silly about being seen in a girl's cheer outfit?! The nurse outfit was bad enough, but it was just Kevin that was the only soul witness, but Edd couldn't believe how nonchalant Kevin was being with the whole ordeal! Edd groaned again, his brain begging for some relief. One ice pack later, he received a new message.

[Kevin: _Edd, baby please text back. Is this about the locker room incident?_ ]

How could Kevin just brush off the event like nothing happened?! Then again _he_ wasn't the one wearing a skirt, back pressed against the wall and moaning to the high heavens. Edd felt his cheeks light up just thinking about back on the pleasure shared between him and Kevin.

**PING!**

Jumping out of his daydream Edd opened the new message. Honestly the little genius didn't know how to explain other than utter embarrassment, and for Kevin not to feel the same then Edd couldn't understand why.

[Kevin: _Open the window_]

Huh? Whatever for? Wait-My window? The text made Edd jump from his seat and open his curtains. What greeted him was ginger headed jock wearing a cheeky grin on his freckled face.

"Kevin!" said teen had the nerve to laugh at such a dangerous position he was in. Quickly the glass window slid open and the jock gracefully tumbled inside Edd's clean room.

"Kevin James Barr! How in the world did you bring yourself up to the second floor of my house?"

"Tree." Edd grunted in disapproval before shaking his head.

"Do you have any idea the dangers you put yourself in just now? The possibilities of getting a serious injury like a dislocation or sprang during your football season. For Pete's sake you were just texting me a minute ago! A simple 'open the door' text would have made the tri-MMmmph!" the fussy dork's rant was cut shot by eager tan lips. A few pecks later the ginger looked down in satisfaction of stopping his dork speechless. Resting his forehead against Edd's, Kevin chuckled at the pathetic look Edd threw at him for interupting his speech. More like pout, but Kevin wasn't complaining.

"Kevin that was rude. I wasn't done-mmmph! K-muah! Kevin wha-" the jock wouldn't let up on the onslaught of kisses, and seeing the dork turning pink was too much _not_ to pass. Gently wrapping his arms around his slim waist Kevin shivered feeling Edd rest his hands up top his thin jacket, his warmth quickly absorbed. Despite trying to speak his mind, Edd couldn't help but respond to the gentle kisses. Kevin's big hands gave small rubs once they rested on Edd's hips and with a firm grip a soft gasp escaped Edd's lips. Like a switch, Kevin gripped his hips again before pulling him up off the ground and Edd swung his legs around the athlete's hips. A saucy grin flashed across Kevin's face accompanied with a bouncy eyebrow, but Edd frowned at the action, somewhat embarrassed by the sudden action himself.

Quickly the tongue fest continued, but now with more urgency. Edd wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck and the jock got a good squeeze on the the nerd's plump behind. A moan was his reward, and Kevin sat on top of the neatly made bed to rest so he could-

"Why didn't you wait for me after practice?"

The sudden question stopped Edd stiff, opening his eyes to see green staring back. The growing pleasure created between the two was quickly dying and soon embarrassment came back. Shy cyan eyes looked away but a gentle callused hand touched his cheek wanting his attention.

"Edd baby, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" Concern green eyes tried to meet Edd's pretty blues but the nerd was determined to not meet his gaze. What was keeping his cute ravenette in such distress? Releasing his hips Kevin grabbed Edd's small hands and gently stroked his fingers. "Talk to me." Kevin usually wasn't the patient type, but for Edd he would always stop to hear him out before taking action.

...Okay, so he sometimes jumped the gun. Give the guy a break!

"It's, during the pep rally." Kevin figured it had to do with what happened in the locker room. What Kevin couldn't understand was why Edd wouldn't let it go.

"Edd, there was no one in the locker rooms. Everyone was in the gym. Even the teachers and coaches." Kevin rubbed Edd's arms hoping to soothe his anxiety away.

"Kevin, I know what I saw." Edd turned up his nose with a huff. The little genius couldn't understand why Kevin didn't believe him. His eyes were not bad at all! He knew there were a pair of strange eyes that sneaked a peek over the latrine stall... and maybe a camera lens but he was for sure he saw _someone_ on the other side of the metal walls! "Kevin, the first time we coupled, we were in a small _locked _trainer's room. No one could have come in or out without us knowing, but we were in a locker room. Even you found it easy to crawl underneath the door!" Edd stared to panic, now thinking more in depth with the issue at hand: what if some had taken a picture of the two jerking off? With him in a cheer outfit?! Edd would be haunted by that picture for life!

"Edd? EDD! Please calm down! Come back to me babe." Kevin shook Edd back to reality now grasping his cheeks, pulling his attention to his face and stroking them gently with his thumbs. "No one was in the locker room, don't forget I checked before we left the room-"

"What about the first ten minutes after we were- *cough* we were um..." Ed immediately flushed, tongue quickly caught in his throat now having to remember the event that kept them stalling in the latrine instead of attending the pep rally. "Curse that cheer outfit." the nerd hissed under his breath.

"Edd, now why would you say that? It wasn't the outfit's fault to be worn." Kevin enjoyed the skimpy outfit, and he sure wouldn't mind seeing Edd dance around in it either. _Control Kevin, control yourself..._

The nerd huffed, "I'd like to see you walk around in a skirt for five minutes. In the boys bathroom no less!" The little genius sighed, feeling his headache from earlier returning from their little argument. "I'm going to grab a snack before returning to my homework. You are welcome to join me." as much as Edd wanted some peace and quiet, having his boyfriend's company before dinner brought warmth and a smile to his face.

"Sweet. Would love that." Kevin smiled, loving some alone time to relax with his dork. No homework, no jocks or annoying dorks, just him and Edd.

The time to walk from Edd's room up on the second floor, to the kitchen downstairs would usually have taken only five minutes.

But that's not what happen.

In fact it took a little longer than the genius thought: As soon as Edd stepped off Kevin's lap the jock was practically glued to the nerd's back that his breath tickled the nape of his neck. Calloused fingered gently danced over exposed hips that made Edd twitch with each stroke. By the time the two made it to the stairs Edd's face was dusted pink and a haughty grin was stretched over Kevin's face.

"Cease your touches Kevin. Let us at least get to the kit-Yaaaah! Kevin! Put me down!" the fidgety dork pouted at Kevin's persistent touches, but couldn't move to walk down the stairs before his body was scooped up from the floor. Kevin chuckled at Edd's jumpiness at being carried like a princess, and continued on their way to the kitchen smiling big with each protest and squeak from the nerd in his arms.

It didn't help the dork that Kevin would pinch his thigh, or give a quick kiss on his neck every other step but Kevin was enjoying the moment.

xxxxxx

"Are you sure you don't want anything else beside water?" Edd couldn't help but ask, for the umpteenth time but Kevin wasn't deterred from his hospitality. It's just how the dork was, and all his cuteness was just wanting Kevin to reward him more.

Hearing Edd shudder and moan from his kisses was a delightful bonus for him.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm just fine, enjoying my snack right now..." Kevin's voice dropped to a strong husky whisper against Edd's ear as the dork was now resting in the jock's lap. Well, more like caged by Kevin's thick arms, which were gently wrapped around his middle. Both teens has moved to the living room and Edd figured he could help Kevin with any homework questions while he was here.

Kevin shrugged, agreeing to the offer, in one condition...

"Aah, Kevin, I'm not a treat to -n-nibble on. Please desist this -aaah!- this _teasing!_" Edd shuddered, feeling Kevin continue to softly graze his teeth over his earlobe before he gave a quick tug. Even with Edd's hands gripping over Kevin wrist, the dork knew he had no strength to pull the jock off-

"Aaaaah!" the louder gasp jolted both boys, Edd's cheeks flushed hotter then before from the sudden outburst... Kevin on the other hand...

"Double Dee, you are so cute..."The jock began again, trailing soft kisses down his ear before reaching the spot right behind his ear and stroked it with his hot tongue. His loose hold on the dork quickly pulled Edd closer before sucking on that exact spot.

"Aaah! Kev-"

"Hmmm, Double Deee..." hearing DD moan, and expose more of his neck almost coyly was turning Kevin on faster than he expected. The jock was nice enough to express his growing desire against Edd's backside...

"Aa-Eeep! Kevin! Resist temptation, we- aah, we must return to study-"

"Later dork," the jock purred against the back of Edd's neck making the dork in his lap shiver. Clamping his lips on skin just below his hair Kevin sucked a spot earning a squeak in surprise. Kevin's husky chuckle traveled straight to Edd's groin, but to save himself from anymore embarrassment he bit his finger to silence the moan. Kevin noticed Edd's too big of a shirt was teasing him, barely hanging onto his shoulders and exposing creamy flesh. Kevin hummed, getting excited before pulling the right sleeve down. Before the dork could protest Kevin came back to his neck leaving small bites behind and Edd was once again a shuddering mess. Moving away from his waist, Kevin's left glided up his shirt to trace over the neglected nipple underneath. A smaller hand quickly grab the naughty calloused one to cease his movement.

"Kev-"

"Double Dee, take off your hat." the dork flushed at the request and looked back into green adoring eyes. Edd began to feel self conscious about his hair, even though Kevin had seen him without the sockhat more than once, he still wasn't comfortable leaving it off his head for others to see. A kiss was pressed against his forehead and the dork couldn't stop the smile from forming onto his face. "I want to see you." the jock whispered into his ear, and Edd knew what he meant. Slowly the hat was pulled off and Edd turned away letting the silky locks trail down his shoulders and back.

Edd was then pulled back into Kevin's chest and the jock's nose buried itself into the black locks to get his scent into his memory.

Blueberry and fresh cotton. Edd's wonderful scent was divine to his scenes and he squeezed the dork closer, teasing him with his nose. A soft giggle was released from the quiet dork and Kevin smiled.

"Don't ever feel like you have to hide your hair from me. I love your hair, feels so soft, like everywhere else," Kevin nuzzled the dork enjoying the warmth he was giving off, and Kevin could relax for hours just holding him like this. He slowly weaved his hand through thick locks and Edd immediately sighed. Kevin raised an eyebrow at the sudden action before rubbing his fingertips through his hair. A large smile stretched over the dork's face before he leaned back and relaxed against the jock's wide chest.

_"Well what do you know." _Kevin smirked before petting and soothing his dork down, enjoying the purrs of pleasure resonating from the ravenette's throat. Like a cat, Edd nestles against the jock's neck as his fingertips worked through his hair and massaged his scalp.

"A little more to the left..." Edd sighed big, loving the rubs Kevin was delivering, so much... that he gave his neck a kiss. Kevin was starting to wonder who was this sexy ravenette in his lap that replaced his skittish dork. _The little minx! _"Mmmm...Kevin." said jock had to bite the inside of his cheek, for Edd's new playful behavior was only tightening his pants zipper even more. He wasn't planning on going too far with his dork, just simply teasing him and enjoying his company for the evening even if homework was involved. Now that Kevin was witnessing this new relaxed behavior...he didn't know if his jeans could get any tighter than they already-

The dork wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck while shifting around to face then kiss him square on the lips. A few more pecks before cyan eyes gazed into Kevin's almost bewildered bright greens. Resting his forehead against the jock's, the dork smiled lovingly.

"Thanks Kevin. That felt so good. That... Cela fait du bien..."

_! Please have mercy! He switchin' tongue! _

Did Kevin mention he loved hearing the dork speak in his mother's language?

The gloves are off now! Kevin's hands were reaching for the cute dork's backside-

**BLAAAAM!**

"Double Dee! There you are Sockhead!" a very familiar, and a _very_ annoying voice announced himself into the tranquility of DD's home startling the two boys out of their zone. The dork quickly covered his head while the jock glared hard emeralds at the midget at the door. Quickly grabbing the blanket draped over the couch Kevin covered DD's head from anymore wondering eyes before rising to his feet.

"Uh Kev-"

"What? Kevin?! Seriously DD, no call or text warning me about shovelchin being at your hou-"

**CRACK!**

Kevin knew Edd would not appreciate him knocking the teeth out of his best friend, but after barging into his home uninvited- well Kevin did climb to his window but he didn't break any glass to get in let alone break the door down! After the dork was knocked clean out, Kevin slammed the door shut before resting his back against the wood with a heavy sigh. The jock rubbed his eyes in frustration. _Stupid midget dork! _He was so close to devouring Edd, the mood was ruined _all_ because of some stupid scam Eddy wanted to- Kevin scoffed, even saying his name left a bad taste in his mouth!

"Kevin."

Kevin looked up at the nerd now standing in front of him, hands on his hips and not, looking very happy.

"You can't blame me. He was askin' for it." Kevin shrugged acting nonchalant, but on the inside Kevin didn't know what to expect now that he could see that Edd was visibly upset about the incident between him and Eddy.

"Despite his barbaric antics, your choice to react violently was not called for." the dork turned to the couch and straightened all the paperwork and grabbed his pencil. "Let's continue with our schoolwork." the dork sat on the carpet floor legs crossed and began reading. Kevin gripped his face in frustration, just when the evening was getting good the money scheming dork had to ruin everything!

**XXxxxXX (One week later...)**

The grounds of Peach Creek High were in a harmonious buzz, even after Homecoming football game last Friday. The Cobblers put a beating on the Apple Turnovers, the score 36-11. The football team were in a joyful mood all week, even the thought of extra practice didn't even put a damper into happiness. Except for one captain...

Kevin was mad.

After punching the midget of the Ed's lights out on Edd's front yard, the dork gave him the cold shoulder the next day until school was let out. Trying to make amends, Double Dee warned Kevin that even though they were together, his time would be split with his friends as well. Kevin could understand that, as he too had friends, but it was very hard for him to control his quick temper around his goofball friends. Ed, was okay minus the _extreme_ body odor and gravy obsession, but Eddy...

Especially when Eddy makes it his mission to remind the jock who the dork's friends were by rubbing it in his face whenever Double Dee leads their tutoring group after school.

Five out of five times the study groups happen, it takes big Ed and sometimes Rolf, if he joins the study group, to break Kevin and Eddy up from punching each other's lights out. To think Eddy had built up enough endurance to almost match Kevin in power. Edd realized, after the last fight, that it would take Eddy some time for the idea of the top jock of Peach Creek and the smartest dweeb are now dating. To stop anymore fights at his house, and at school too, Edd proposed to have study sessions with Kevin only at his house after practice, and big Ed and Eddy would be invited over his house right after school until football practice was over.

The plan was working, But Kevin knew the money scheming midget would still grate him nerves everyday he saw his pimpled face, like what just happened after leaving his english class

Students and teachers alike made a path for the star football player as he stomped down the hallway of school on that beautiful Friday afternoon. If you got a good look at him you could have seen steam coming from his ears, but if you tried too hard you might just get a scolding look from the carrot head that could trap you in your path.

Poor Johnny had gotten the fist o' pain from the captain during lunch time.

XxxxxxX

"Please tell me it wasn't you who set Johnny up, again?" Derek sighed as Nat barked with laughter at the latest news doing through the school. Wiping away a stray tear that escaped his eye the teal head jock straighten up his shirt before addressing the dark haired male.

"Why Derek, you make me out like some sneaky schemer. As I have told you before, I have my resources."

"In short you just stalk everyone-"

"_Only those_ with interesting things that could come in handy in the future. For instance Kevin and his now non-existed love life at the moment."

"You do remember that it was _you_ who gave them the extra push that day in the locker room." Derek watched in slight disgust as Nat's smiled curled with extra wickedness.

"Oh yes I remember~" Nat flashed his smart phone at Derek.

"You're insane." He sighed loudly before resting his back against the cold metal locker door.

"Soooo, how's Sasha?" Nat asked nonchalantly flipping through his class papers. Derek gave the back of Nat's head a quirked eyebrow, wondering what the teal headed jock was planning. Deciding to just play along he sighed. He grabbed his phone and surfed through his pictures.

"She's doing alright. Got a new job from the dump she use to work at, but don't change the subject. Even after the awesome Homecoming game, Kevin was still in a bad mood. You got a plan to fix that?" Derek looked down at the teal head jock, finally done organizing his class work into his backpack. A text came to Nat's phone which brought a large smile on his face.

"Never fear Derek, for I have a plan!" Nat smile before texting rapidly on his phone. Not five seconds later a familiar bob of blonde hair walked her way over to the jock group with smile as bright as her hair.

"How can I help?"

xxxxxx

Double Dee sighed staring blankly at his chemistry book finding the world of atoms and science formulas unbearable to his active mind. Reading his book and refreshing his mind about science usually brought a sense of calm, but not with a agitated jock boyfriend and his money-scheming friend bouncing around in his head. He didn't feel like a tutor at all, more like a mother breaking up a immature fights! Luckily Edd was able to text Kevin early this morning and promise to make it up to him for having to deal with the chaos that is his friends. Kevin was holding him to said promise to spend some alone time, but now the dork was stuck!

What could he possibly do?

"Hey Double Dee!" the dork jumped out of his daydream and looked up to see Nazz bouncing up to him with her usual carefree smile.

"Greetings Nazz. Have you finished your weekend homework already?" the dork raised an eyebrow at the unusual appearance of the cheer captain. They shared advanced Chemistry and study hall together, and it wasn't unusual for Nazz to ask for help.

"Negative, but I did see you look a little stumped. Whatzup? Usually you are glued into your book with a smile on your face." she took a seat next him, expecting a long talk during their study hall. Seeing gas the chem book wasn't as entertaining as spilling his guts was over the situation in his head, Edd pushed the book aside and faced the blonde next to him.

"That would be correct as to reading away what the next chapter would be about, but my mind has decided to cloud my senses to other distracting issues." Edd sighed heavily, resting against his chair. Jazz shared a sympathetic look and nodded her head. "As you may know Kevin and I have formed a relationship as boyfriends, but with Eddy and Ed also wanting my attention, having to balance two short-tempered boys is twice as much work than when we were kids. I believe Eddy is still in denial that me and Kevin are actually together instead of just classmates." Nazz frowned, looking at Edd's depressed face. She could understand a little to what Edd was dealing with: having to juggle her fiends and her boyfriend at the same time wasn't easy! Even if her and Kevin weren't together anymore, it was nice to know he was happy with someone who could make him smile, even if it was Double Dee! The Cul-de-Sac kids grew up together, and they planned to work things out, even in high school.

"Come on! Get up!" the cheer captain jumped out of her seat and grabbed her school bag.

"What? Where are you going? It's still study hall!"

"Edd, I'm sure you've read the chem at least twice now! A little water break would help your big brain cool off." Nazz smiled down at the nerd who looked ready to protested again, but... decided to go along with what she had planned for him. Grabbing his bag he followed the blonde out of their study hall room and walked quietly down the halls. A few minutes later they reached a row of lockers next to the gym and Nazz stopped at one decorated with pink and blue stars. Edd looked at Nazz with a confused expression.

"Trust me Edd, you'll thank me later." she smiled before unlocking the metal door.

**XxxxxxX (Later after school)**

"Aaaw, come on now, no pouting. You promised me." The ginger didn't hold back his wolfish smirk as he stared lovingly at the dressed up cheerleader standing very awkwardly at the foot of his bed. Said cheerleader began to fidget with the high skirt that barely covering her long legs from the suddenly cold drift in the room, and the hungry glare of the football player laying back on his pillows like some king. Her cerulean blues scanned his profile, chest bare and sweat pants loose on his tan hips barely holding onto the rim. The cheerleader flushed when she caught sight of soft orange treasure trail peeking at her-

Oh, did I mention that the cheerleader was Double Dee?

"When she said she planned on helping me, this _never_ came to mind. *sigh* I'd thought... I'd never would have to, see this _skimpy_ outfit_-_"

"Stop stalling, and come here Double Dee~" said dork peeked between his fingers to see Kevin thoroughly enjoying the inner turmoil storming inside his head, and beckoned for him to come closer. Instinctively, Edd shook his head.

"What is your parents come home?" Edd was quickly looking for ways to jump out of the lion's pit before he was rip to shreds. A calloused hand grabbed his wrist.

"Relax, my folks are out on their Friday night date. My mom dragged my dad to a show, probably an opera, so we won't be disturbed tonight." Kevin pulled the dork towards the large inviting bed behind him, so past ready to see his dork bouncing in hot ecstasy on his-but Edd flinched.

"Perhaps I should prepare dinner for the bo-Aah!" the dork tried another window of opportunity, but Kevin quickly slammed that shut by chewing gently on his fingers. Kevin should have expected his cute dork to be shy in his home, but now he's just teasing him on purpose! He was _pumped_ and ready for some loving' with his cheerleader!

"We can wait for dinner later, and it's only five o' clock. Besides we had a snack before you came over dork." Kevin tried charming the dork _onto _his bed, the silky sheets ready for tumbling around, instead of staying in one spot on his carpet, but the dork was not having it! "Come Edd." Kevin whispered against his arm, leaving kisses behind and making the dork shudder from the sweet treatment. "I want to see you dance for me, in my lap!~" Kevin tugged Edd closer to his body, the other hand gently playing with one of Edd's tied ponytails. Really, if no one was paying attention to the small details, Edd would pass as a female cheerleader.

The big blue eyes and his curves were not helping his case, like at all!

"I just remember something!" Edd broke free from Kevin's hold, and turned his eyes away from the hungry green ones not leaving his body. He knew any minute now he would be trapped in a room with a very horny ginger, and not confined in the school walls but inside his home! If he was lucky, he would be able to see the sun tomorrow _afternoon! _He couldn't afford to limp around again in school, already knowing that the whole student body knew of their relationship! The looks he would get everyday were annoying half the time, but after a battle with the top jock?! He might as well rent a wheelchair after this! "I have-have an essay of the repro-"

"Nope!"

**CLUTCH!**

"Eeep!" the sudden strong grope to his buttocks made the nerd jump to his tip toes in surprise. It didn't help now that Kevin was breathing heavily against the nape of his neck, leering smoking green eyes at his pink face. Like he would let the dork escape so suddenly, in that attire no less!

"Like hell. I'm going to enjoy this costume _thoroughly_ tonight, from those curly ribbons in your hair to those knee high socks on your feet!" the ginger growled his plans on how he would enjoy the cheer dork tonight, his patience was all gone, and kicked out the door. The demonic grin Kevin flashed at Edd gave the nerd a fright, but all flight left when hot lips clapped onto his supple pale pair.

"Kevin, that- mwah! That's unfair-" Edd turned from Kevin's addicting lips, but Kevin wouldn't let him take a rest, now hen he's been wanting to tango with that pink tongue for so long. The ginger's hands began to explore everywhere and anything that was Edd's body, his shoulders, his pale arms, those curvy hips- Kevin seized the dork with his hot body by puling him off the ground. Edd swung his legs around his waist with a gasp, and frowned down at the smirking jock.

"It's, an automatic function..." Edd looked away, a little embarrassed from his own body betraying him, eager to be satisfied along with his lover. Kevin wanted to laugh at Edd's silly embarrassment, but witnessed his pale neck bare for him, and not one blemish left from their past coupling.

Well, he had to fix that.

"Ouch! Kev-" The dork gasped from the sudden feeling of demanding teeth, slightly rougher on his neck, but the slight pain dissolved into numb pleasure as lips and tongue worked together to leave as many hickeys as they could. As an apology he firmly gripped his butt-

"Aaah! Kevin!" Kevin shivered hearing that wanton moan, and he wanted to hear it again!

Edd's usually calculated mind was now melting down to a broken down, beat up nineties pickup truck, and his heart was the battery! Kevin's hands, kneading his behind in rough and gentle squeezes, and his teeth and tongue leaving his right side to attack head on with the left side-Edd knew the consequences after this, but he also knew enjoy every second on the way! Gripping onto his shoulders, Edd humped his growing desire for the jock rubbing against the eager rod hiding behind grey sweat pants.

"Kevin, Kevin baby I-mmmph!" Edd's desperate plea was answered with a kiss as the jock eagerly feel back onto his bed, past ready to devour his dork cheerleader until the clock struck midnight!

Let the cheer begin!

* * *

**This chapter was pretty big, so I'm splitting it in half! I've kept you excited reader waiting too long, and I was hit with inspiration, especially after I received an email announcing a new chapter of: **_With Grace and Civility _**by **_Yunnora Lovespell_** this morning! Really needed that last push!**

**Bunny will be hopping back after finals are over! Wish me luck!~**


End file.
